Ever After
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Sequel to who doesnt love a good party, after graduation settting. Yeah this summary stinx but if u liked who doesnt love a good party check this out!
1. Reminiscing

Okay guys, Elli said Who Doesn't love A good party could be more than a oneshot. Well its going to stay that way. I suppose, but I never said a sequel wasn't in order! Don't own HP

You hafta read my other story: "Who doesn't love a good party?" To know what I'm talkin bout!

Ever After

Ch. One; reminiscing

"Well then what happened Auntie Hermione?" Mia wanted to know. Hermione Granger; age 25, sat on the carpet of Blaise and Ginny's flat where they lived with their five year old daughter Mia in the heart of Magical London, close to Diagon Alley and Hermione's flat was right next door.

Hermione was babysitting and Mia wanted to know about her time at Hogwarts. "Well Draco and I dated for a year after that and we graduated. Draco invited me to stay the summer with him. We went to beaches, parties, oh it was lovely. But Draco was offered a job to start up and run a big time company. He became swamped with work and I just felt like there wasn't any time for us to be together any more. And well that was the way the cookie crumbled…"

She finished wistfully as Mia jumped up: "Cookie where? Auntie Hermione there aren't any cookies here!" She laughed at Hermione's mistake as they turned and saw Blaise and Ginny standing in the threshold.

"Yes, and your mommy and I were married a year after she finished Hogwarts and well princess you came along shortly after." Blaise said walking over, tickling Mia, who filled the room with her giggles.

Hermione couldn't help but grin; Mia looked just like her parents, she had Ginny's freckles, Blaises chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes; a trait inherited from both parents, she was just a bit tall and gangly, and she had the most delicate smile that kept her father wrapped her little finger.

Hermione smiled again and stood up brushing off her skirt and began to walk out the door.

"Oi! Hermione I nearly forgot, you must come tonight for dinner! We're having a few people over for dinner tonight!" Blaise yelled to Hermione as she was descending the stone steps leading into the summer sun.

Hermione turned and looked at him, one eye brow raised. Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco isn't coming; he has an assignment for erm work, he has to finish. See you at seven? Semi, semi formal"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head and disappeared into her own home.

Dropping her keys, wand, and cell phone (brand new in wizarding world) on the table next to her front door, Hermione proceeded to tidy up around her apartment. As a magical fashion designer; Hermione had sketches and spare material lying everywhere. With a quick sweep of her wand all the material was folded and lying on individual shelves in her sewing room. All of her sketches were sorted on her desk and she could see the living room floor.

Suddenly an idea popped into an idea for Hermione's dress for that night.

Pulling out some black fabric, she sketched out a pattern for a dress just above her knees, it was strap less, and right below the breast she drew in a pink ribbon with a circular rhinestone clasp on the left of the ribbon.

She took all her fabric and retreated to her sewing machine to make the dress. Hermione; though she was a witch preferred to sew the muggle way, she simply enhanced the machine to work faster.

Two hours later she looked up at the clock and saw it was five o' clock. Carefully laying the dress on her bed, Hermione jumped into a warm shower and by five thirty, she stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and pulled on her robe.

Finally after curling her pony tail and putting on pink dangling diamond earrings with a matching necklace, she slipped into her dress and shoes.

On her way out she summoned her purse with wand, lip gloss, keys, and cell phone.

"Herm! Hey girl!" Ginny greeted her enthusiastically at the door. "Hey Ginny! Who else is here?" Ginny looked around and started ticking off names: "Hmm: Mum and Dad, Ron Lav and their son Chris, Fred and George and who ever their dates are, Harry Parvati and Jessica and Natalie their lovely twin daughters, Bill and Phlegm hahaha, Percy Penelope and Leila their daughter, Charlie and his fiancée Rachel, Colin and Hannah Creevey, Padma, Seamus, Dean, oh Pansy and Vincent and Gregory just arrived, Hello Luna!"

Ginny finished her long list of guests relatively quickly and Hermione went to greet the Potters. "Hi Hermione!" Natalie and Jessica said in unison as Hermione hugged Parvati and Harry. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "It feels like it's been forever! How are you?"

The girls scurried off to play with the other children; all of which were around their age, since most of the couples had children near the same time. "Well, it does seem that its been ages since we last spoke, Harry I'm doing wonderful, I just designed three dresses featured on the cover of Witch Weekly! And you Parvati how are you?"

After conversing for a while; Blaise called everyone into the enormous dining room while Ginny called in the children.

Just as everyone was seated and ready to eat there was another knock at the door. "Oh it must be Millicent! I could have sworn she wasn't sure she would be able to find someone to cover for her at Saint Mungos!" Pansy exclaimed as Hermione; chuckling went to open the door and found none other than Draco Malfoy standing outside.

Unsure of what to do, Hermione showed him inside with out a greeting and went to sit down at the dinner table. "Draco, mate! I thought you were too busy to make it?" Blaise greeted Draco enthusiastically as he pulled up another chair.

Everyone acted as though nothing was different and that Hermione and Draco hadnt seen each other since they broke up. "Hi Uncle Drake!" Mia called from down the table who waved back at her grinning. Blaise; who oh so brilliantly put the chair next to Hermione so they were forced to engage in conversation.

"Hermione, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in oh eight years, what are you up to?" Draco regarded her warmly.

Hermione wanted so much to ignore him but she had to admit she missed him; oh sure there were other guys she had dated but she never stayed with any longer than a month or so; after that long she couldn't get Draco out of her head.

"Oh I've been fine, I've become a fashion designer and how have you been. That corporate company running well?" Draco's eyes turned steel for a brief moment when she mentioned his company; the reason she had left.

"Oh things have been going along swimmingly, the company is well, I have downsized it a bit, I was never a fan of enormous companies, I specialize in making broom sticks. Ron here's a small sketch of the Meteorite 067, sure to be the best broom since the fire bolt." Passing a scrap of parchment to Ron.

Dinner passed with out any problems and Lavender handed each guest a bowl of ice cream for dessert. All the children dove in with their spoons, shoveling mounds of ice cream into their small mouths. The parents continued eating between conversations and before anyone had realized it, it was ten thirty!

Most of the children had trouped off to the play room; sleeping on the floor. But not Mia, Natalie, or Jessica. They were close friends and now Natalie and Jessica knew that Hermione and Draco had once been together. They were determined to make them fall in love.


	2. The power of a five year old

The power of a five year old.

Okay this chapter will be interrrestingggg hahaha. Don't own HP.

_Dear Hermione,_

Draco wrote this over thirty times, he didn't know what on earth he was supposed to do!

_Dear Hermione,_

_Last night was fun wasn't it?_

"No!" he moaned crumpling the paper up and scoring in a trash bin until he knew what to do.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm an old friend from school; I want to surprise you when we meet so would you meet me at Wizards Wand Café? I can promise I'm not like a stalker, only something you would tell your true friends is; secretly you liked having curly hair, you felt like it made you unique. Meet me today at noon say that Mr. Yoflam has reservations for two._

_Signed_

_A friend_

"Yes that's it" Draco breathed as he walked toward the post office so she wouldn't recognize his owl. Handing a sickle to a tawny owl, the owl took his letter off into the sunrise.

Draco had risen early because he just couldn't get her out of his head. He wondered if she was awake yet, or how she looked sleeping so peacefully. He didn't understand why he loved her so much. He planned on spending the rest of their lives together until she felt like he didn't have time for her; it was all his bloody fault! He hoped he could fix it…

* * *

"Mmm" Hermione groaned, stretching her arms high above her head. She looked in the mirror across from her bed and smiled, as much as she pretended, she loved her curly hair; she felt special with such different hair.

The was a small tawny owl pecking outside her window, and even though she really didn't want to move from her warm sheets she swung her legs out and shuffled in her slippers towards the frantic owl. "Hm a post owl, and they sent it on a fast owl, must be important."

Hermione read the letter three times; confused. There werent many people who knew about her little hair secret and all of them were at the party last night, so who was it?

Consumed with thoughts about this person she made her way into the shower slowly dressing for her lunch. She pulled out a short denim skirt and a sparkly white tank top that had individual strings of 4 or 5 beads hanging from the hem line of it. To finish off her look she slipped on her white flats. Spinning in front of the mirror she was delighted with what smiled back at her; she didn't know why she was getting so dressed up, but it felt good.

At quarter past eleven she left her flat with a small purse only containing things she needed: Wand, keys, lip gloss, cell phone. It seemed like those were the only things she needed these days. About to apparate; Hermione stopped and soaked in the sun around her; _its such a nice day, I think I'll walk!_ So with that she set off on a brisk walk.

"Hmm Wizards Wand, I wonder who it'll be…" Hermione wondered aloud. Suddenly she smiled as she the Zabini's sitting with the Potters eating lunch. _So they were just joking around with me, they sent the letter as a gag! Oh they are so funny!_

"Hey everyone!" Everyone looked confused as she sat down and picked up a menu. "Um nice to see you Herm, what are the odds of meeting you here?" Hermione smiled again. "Oh you guys are silly. I know you sent the letter." But even Hermione could see by the blank looks on their faces; they hadnt owled her.

Standing up awkwardly Hermione bid them goodbye and went to be seated, she was led to a small table out on the patio and the man sitting across from her had his menu obscuring his face. "Mr. Yoflam? I presume?" Tilting the menu away she saw Draco looking back at her.

Standing abruptly she began to walk away before he grabbed her arm. "It's rude to walk out when you have been politely asked to lunch by someone you know."

Just like he had so many years ago he had her weakly nodding her head as she went weak in the knees, but she couldn't like this man! She refused to sit up nights waiting for him to come see her like he promised.

"Auntie Mione, you heard Uncle Drake! Its ruuuude! Sit!" Mia commanded; her mouth full of food. Hermione smiled and let Draco lead her back to her chair. "Now say sorry!"

"Sorry Draco, all good now Mia?" Hermione laughed but Mia's face was stone serious, "KISS AND MAKE UP!" She yelled at Hermione whose grin slid off her face like stinksap.

"Hon, we're both sorry we'll just sit down here and have lunch, alright you go sit with mum and dad and the Potters."

Mia smiled again and skipped toward the direction of her table only to grab Natalie and Jessica.

* * *

"Okay know the plan right? Jessica you…. And Natalie you'll be sure to…and I'll do the rest!" Mia whispered into both of their ears and they nodded in unison. Slipping under Harry's invisibility cloak that he carried around in case of an emergency; they skipped toward Draco and Hermione's table.

"Hermione cant you forgive me? We can pick up where we left off come babe…" Draco practically begged her as Jessica accidentally tread on his foot and he looked down hurriedly.

Natalie pulled Hermione's purse ever so softly to the right side of the table just a few inches away from where Draco's cloak was laying in a heap on the ground.

"Draco we can be... friends! I'm sorry, but all those nights I got all dolled up so you could take me out to dinner and you would never show up until I called your office and reminded you! I'm sorry but we can't be together after that!" Hermione looked near tears now.

"Seven, six, five, four" Mia whispered as Natalie set an alarm on Hermione's phone and Jessica did the same to Draco's.

"Just one date Hermione, why don't you see that I've changed?" Draco was back to begging.

"Three, two, one…" Suddenly both of their cell phones went off and both dove to retrieve them, after fixing the phones they both raised their heads only for their lips to meet in the process.

Hermione felt like she was alive for the first time in eight years; the warmth of his mouth overwhelmed her and he soon let her explore his mouth.

Draco felt truly happy for the first time in eight years as he tilted his head to the side as he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, he missed the sugary sweet taste and was so glad to have it back…

After breaking apart after a full 45 seconds Draco whispered; "So… that date?" Hermione knew she shouldn't but resisting all negativity in her head she nodded.

Draco was grinning from ear to ear as they immersed in real conversation as their entrees arrived.

The girls ran away laughing and giggling; whipping off the cloak with a flourish they all shrieked: "WE DID IT!!!" But by then their parents had arrived. "And just what did you do?" Harry asked pulling the cloak out of Jessica's hands.

_Oops!_

* * *

What did ya thinkkk? 


	3. It may go either way

Alright that's it, I really think I should just discontinue this story, its gotten the least amount of hits out of all my stories but if you want me to not discontinue it start reviewing and fast, I'll give this story three days…Depending on the amount of reviews I get I'll make my decision then.


	4. The Date

Okay guys, **_only_** becuz I got a few reviews I'll keep the story up but keep reviewing or I won't warn u, I'll just stop writing Ever After.

* * *

"It's true!" Hermione shrieked through her giggles as Draco clutched a stitch in his side.

"I really am a hip-hop dancer! Why don't you believe that!?!?" She kept laughing as Draco retrieved a cool composure. "Oh that I believe but you in a recital doing some jump as you fell into the audience is hard to imagine!"

Once they stopped laughing Hermione took a moment to look around the beautiful garden they were having dinner in.

Draco had set up a small patio table set for two in the center of the stone garden. She didn't know how else to describe it! They were surrounded by bushes drowning in every kind of non poisonous flower or plant a person could think of, there was a tree in the far corner with a swing dangling from it, rocking gently from the wind. Then in the center of the garden was a barely raised stone platform stretching to every bush, tree, and plant around them.

She smiled at Draco who grinned back eagerly as he held out his hand. Slightly titling her head in confusion Hermione gave him her hand only to be swept away from the table as the table vanished; stepping into the center of the patio, waving his wand music suddenly began from nowhere.

They began to dance slowly, like two awkward teenagers on their first slow dance, Hermione had her hands wrapped delicately around his neck and Draco had his hands resting on her hips.

Revolving slowly on the spot, Draco began to pull Hermione closer to him as she wrapped her arms around him. The song ended and Hermione started to shift away but at Draco's warm embrace, they stood rooted to the spot.

"Draco!" Narcissa shrieked through the gardens. "Shit…" He mumbled moving away from Hermione who then sat down on the swing on the tree. Narcissa finally entered looking from Draco standing awkwardly in the middle of his private garden; wearing a baby blue silk shirt with black slacks and a pretty girl sitting on the swing; wearing a short silver dress, her hair done up nice.

Narcissa smiled and said; "And who is this darling?" Draco figured that his mother hadnt recognized Hermione so clearing his throat he said: "Mother, you know Hermione Granger…" Narcissa blinked a few times as though she hadnt heard him. "Granger?" His mother asked staring at Hermione. "Yes mum, Hermione and I are on a date…" His mother smiled one more time and walked out of the garden, her heels ringing on the cobblestones.

"Maybe I should go…" Hermione began trailing off as she picked up her purse. "Not so fast…" Draco attached his lips to hers, his hands running in small circles on her back. Hermione remembered how soft his hair was and decided to find out again. Gently lifting her hands up she messed through his hair, savoring every touch; every motion. Quickly pulling apart Draco raised his wand causing the bushes to grow alarmingly tall. "Just so we arent interrupted again…" Draco mumbled as he inhaled Hermione's scent, something like vanilla that drove him crazy for her.

"Mm, you think of everything don't you?" She whispered into his ear. "Everything…" He picked her up into his arms and began to venture into the house through an archway he made appear leading into his room…

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and immediately realized this wasn't her bed, she sifted around and felt soft silk sheets enveloping her and a warm presence next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Now realizing what had happened last night, Hermione tumbled out of the tall bed, clutching sheets around her bare body. Draco blurrily opened his eyes sitting up looking over at Hermione lying in a heap of thin sheets wrapped messily around her on the floor.

"Morning Sunshine." He greeted her sleepily flopping back on his pillows muttering; "Gods you look so hott right now…" Hermione glanced up at Draco and began to stumble around, picking up her articles of clothing scattered around the room.

Now enjoying the show Draco chose to sit upright and watch Hermione try to put her clothes with out exposing her self to Draco who chuckled at this. "Oh please, just go into the bathroom and take a shower, I'll get some clothes for you to wear home, people may notice if you arrive home wearing the same thing you left in." He ended smirking. So Hermione made her way into the bathroom and Draco swung his legs out from under his sheets, slowly shuffling over to his dresser. Taking his time, Draco finally pulled on some plaid green and black pajama pants over silver boxers.

Sifting through his drawers Draco found a pair of red pajama pants that were too small for him and a black tee-shirt. Wandering over to where Hermione had piled her dress, knickers, etc. he put them all in a neat pile and put them on the chair next to the door inside the bathroom.

After tidying up his bedroom and putting on a pair of jeans with a tee shirt, Draco scribbled a note down to Hermione saying he would be right back.

So with that he strolled out of his room and down the stairs just as Hermione stepped out of the loo, clad in Draco's green bathrobe holding her clothes. Sitting down Hermione was dressed in a few minutes and she decided to sit up on Draco's bed and read one of the books she found lying on his bedside table lying next to his note saying he would be right back.

Twenty minutes later Draco appeared at the top if the stairs carrying two breakfast trays. Grinning from ear to ear Draco told Hermione to sit up on her set of pillows, with a press of a button two tiny tables were pushed out of the wall, swinging to a stop right at Hermione's elbows. "Aaah I love modern wizard-tech." Draco sighed sitting down behind his table setting each tray down in front of them.

"And no magic, might I add." Draco smiled pulling his wand out from his bedside table. Hermione applauded him and they began to eat their breakfast talking occasionally. "So why was your mum here last night anyway?" Draco pondered the thought before remembering: "Well she sometimes comes to check up on me…" Draco mumbled rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Hermione stood up. "Oh no I was supposed to babysit today; they don't know I've stayed over. Oh what should I-" But before she could say anything Draco put all her things in a bag, looped it onto her arm, also grasping her arm. Draco spun on the spot apparating into her flat.

* * *

Hermione kissed his cheek in thanks and ran to her room, leaving Draco to explore Hermione's home. "Aah, Draco, hope you didn't keep our Hermione out too late." Ginny and Blaise laughed at Draco's face as they let themselves into her flat. "We came to feed Cabby." Ginny explained but at Draco's still confused look Ginny piped in: "Crookshanks, her old cat met a girl cat and Cabby was their kitten but the two cats died a few months ago." Draco nodded vaguely as Hermione walked in, putting on a necklace.

"Oh! I was just getting ready to go over to your place! Thank you for dropping my purse off Draco, I'll owl you later. Bye!" Hermione said jumbling words together as she pushed Draco out the door.

Ginny and Blaise snickered as Hermione pushed past them to go get Mia to take her to the park.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out today auntie Hermione!" Mia said as Hermione pushed her higher and higher on the swings. "Pump your legs Mia!" Hermione yelled, her arms growing tired.

"Ooh! There's the ice cream truck can we get something?!?" Mia jumped off the swing at an alarmingly grand height. Landing on her feet Mia chased after the slow truck, pulling out some money Hermione followed after her wearily. But an oh too familiar voice jumped her senses.

"You know you would make a beautiful mother Hermione." Draco said genuinely as Hermione passed the fountain where he was lying with a book on the fountains edge. She blushed but pushed the comment aside as Draco rolled off the fountain. "I mean it you know." Hermione looked at him smiling as she ordered a small ice-cream for herself.

"Hi Uncle Draco!" Mia shrieked running into his arms. "Hey Meester" Draco greeted her happily. Hermione took a few bites of her frozen chocolate treat and decided to sit down next to Draco as he tickled Mia. Hermione finished her ice cream and proceeded to tickle her as well. A photographer came over and with a bright flash snapped a picture of the group.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up (Thankfully in her own bed) And decided to read the Daily Prophet for once. Bad idea. On the front page was the picture that man had taken yesterday of the three of them laughing happily sitting on the edge of fountain. In big bold letters the headline read: **HAPPY FAMILY ENJOYS NEW PARK.**

Hermione sputtered her orange juice all over the paper as it said that she, Mia, and Draco were some happy family. Smaller articles followed the picture such as: **HOW LONG HAD THIS ENGAGEMENT BEEN A SECRET? **

**CRUSHED EX GIRLFRIEND PANSY PARKINSON OUTRAGED, WHO IS THIS NEW CHILD? WHY DOESN'T SHE RESEMBLE HER PARENTS? IS THIS ADORABLE GIRL ADOPTED? **

Ignoring the other articles Hermione read the main one aloud: _Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy seen yesterday sitting on the fountain enjoying a splendid day at the new Albus Dumbledore memorial park. Hermione and Draco tickled their darling little child who filled the air with her melodic laughter. Neither Hermione or Draco were wearing wedding bands but Hermione was wearing a stunning platinum engagement ring leaving us to believe that this couple has been hiding their engagement for sometime judging by the age of their daughter. Most of the wizarding world is shocked that the second richest man (His father being the richest) in the wizarding world would be pleased with such a plain know-it-all such as Ms. Granger. Inside sources tell us that the couple was seen at the Wizards Wand Café recently sharing in a passionate kiss at an intimate table for two. We can not wait till the wedding of the century until then this is Rita Skeeter with the daily gossip, thanks oodles for reading!_

Hermione's temper rose to a boiling point as she scanned the article. Pulling out a quill and some parchment Hermione wrote to Draco. They would need to nip this thing before it was out of control, unfortunately it already was...


	5. Dinner

New Chapterrr, wow: Don't own HP

"NO MUM WE ARENT MARRIED AND MIA IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Draco bellowed at his mother who was looking at him like she didn't believe him. Mia and Hermione were both watching from the play set in the park as Narcissa stood up; smiling?

"H-hi Mrs. Malfoy…" Hermione began nervously, looking at her. "Hello Hermione." She greeted her warmly. Hermione looked at her confused. "Yes I know your name." Narcissa commented jokingly. "Of-of course, M-Mrs. Malfoy I-wasn't implying that…" But Narcissa cut her off. "Dear, I don't have time for you to play tongue twister trying to combine a sentence. I simply wanted to invite you and Draco over for a formal dinner tonight with Severus, the Minister, and a few close friends. Dinner is served promptly at six thirty I hope you can come. Ciao darling!" With a kiss on Hermione's cheek, Narcissa scurried off.

"Uhm was it me? Or was Uncle Draco's mom being waaay to nice?" Mia asked jumping off the swing set. "I don't really know…" Hermione answered taking the young girls hand as she led her to where Draco sat at a picnic table frowning at the paper in his hands.

"Hey ladies, how does ice cream sound?" Draco asked spinning Mia in his arms. But Hermione frowned disapprovingly. "She'll spoil her supper!" She called as Draco whisked Mia off to buy a sweet.

"Come on live a little hun!" Draco laughed at Hermione. "Yeah Auntie Hermione! Live a little!" Mia chipped in as she licked her ice cream. "Smile!" A magical photographer cackled snapping dozens of pictures of them. "Petrificus Totallus!" Hermione basically commanded, flicking her wand at him. The man froze instantly, clambering to the ground. "Hmph." Hermione commented stepping over him, taking great care to tread all over his camera.

Draco and Hermione apparated Mia home to find the house seemingly empty. Hermione ventured down the hall and found Blaise and Ginny sprawled out on the sofa, asleep. Hermione cleared her throat and Blaise jumped awake. "Mm herms thanks for taking…" He failed to stifle a huge yawn; "Mia, mm she loves hanging out with you." Hermione smiled and went back down into the den where Draco was swinging Mia in his arms. Hermione tilted her head as she watched the two.

Draco set her down and Mia dizzily made her way towards her parents. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at Ginny's parents'?" Hermione asked leading Draco out the door. "Join us Draco?" Ginny called after Draco who nodded.

* * *

"Thank you, for helping me babysit." Hermione thanked Draco as he collapsed on the couch. "My god that child keeps me moving." Draco yawned as Hermione brewed some tea. "Here love," She handed him a cup. Draco sipped it slowly before turning to look at her. "We're having dinner at my mothers tonight…." He combed his fingers through his hair. "Oh god…" Hermione was smiling but her face paled as she remembered. "Oh my god! Draco I'm sorry but please go so I can find the appropriate thing to wear or, or make it!" Hermione was bunching her hair with her hands as Draco took her arms steadily. "Mione, its okay, my mother was never very interested in dress robes for women so just find a smashing dress to wear okay? Not too much make up or she'll think you're desperate, your wonderful, it's okay, don't worry." Draco brushed her cheek with a quick kiss and apparated out of her flat. 

Hermione stood rooted to the spot until she dropped to the floor, sitting cross legged, leafing through different magazines and fabrics. "Ah ha!" She shrieked standing up holding an aqua silk material and she looked near bursting with excitement.

Hermione began muttering inaudible incantations while waving her wand as the fabric was cut and sewn. Hermione raced to the bathroom and began to rinse her hair vigorously and with a quick wash of her body she stepped out with her hair already spun into a delicate bun with small ringlets framing her face. Applying a small amount of blush, a pale barely noticeable blue eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss; Hermione felt ready to put on her dress.

Lifting off her bed with a flourish Hermione stood back to admire her work. It was a skinny aqua blue dress; it reached her ankles to where she was wearing midnight blue heels with rhinestones covering the straps. At the top of the dress it had a silver thread run along the top just to add a delicate touch; it was spaghetti strap so Hermione picked out a blue sweater shrug that matched her heels.

Picking up her trusty silver clutch she threw in her wand, cell phone, keys, and shrunken make up. Draco knocked on her door right as the chimes rung for 5:45. Draco looked wonderful in long dark green robes that complimented his eyes so nicely. "Hermione, you look" Draco didn't know how to describe her; breathtaking?

Hermione swirled in a little circle before he held out his arm and they side along apparated to the Malfoy Mansion. "Darlings!" Narcissa greeted them happily at the door. "Come in, come in! Important people are here dears, mustn't be late." Draco and Hermione followed and they were met by an attractive woman with long curly brown hair and straight white teeth. "Mum!" Hermione shrieked hugging the woman. "Mrs. Granger." Draco greeted her smiling.

"Oh dear call me Becky! Everybody does! Rebecca Granger!" Draco saw where Hermione got her energy from as her quiet father walked up and introduced him self. "Rick Granger son, nice to meet you." Draco smiled, shaking his hand; "Pleasure is all mine Mr. Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa and Becky were conversing in a corner by themselves, throwing glances at the couple ever so often. "Alright everyone let's eat! I can not wait to see what Giselle has whipped up!" Draco whispered to Hermione: "Giselle is the house elf, shes paid don't worry." Hermione smiled as a tiny house elf levitated 12 platters in, setting them down in front of each person. "Mm…" The delicious scents all wafted through Hermione's scents she couldn't untangle them. Everyone reached for the food slowly at first, but soon enough it was like the Hogwarts feast, everyone gobbling down food eager as could be.

* * *

"Hello minister!" Draco called from the other end of the table. "Aah Mister Malfoy, h-how is your father son, where is he?" He asked nervously. "Dead, not much of a loss, and your family?" Hermione looked for _anyone _she knew but didn't know who to talk to. 

"Cissa, it won't work! Of course they love each other! But we can't make the marriage happen any faster!" Narcissa didn't like to be told her plans would be unsuccessful. "Well then Becky, how much longer do I have to wait?" Narcissa complained, pouting. But Becky's eyes were noticing somebody else's eyes looking at Narcissa.

"Cissa," Becky nudged her. "Severus, he-he's staring!" Narcissa shifted slightly to see the potions masters' eyes rest quickly on her before resuming his conversation with a wrinkled old man, called Fitch, Fitch was an old friend and Narcissa thought his pointless stories were always so funny.

"Draco…" Hermione reached for his arm uncomfortably. "What?" Draco asked, Hermione thought she heard some irritation. "I-I don't kno, anybody…" She trailed off so quietly Draco had to lean in slightly to hear her.

"Oh!" Draco said a little loudly so Narcissa looked at him, "The soup is warmer than I thought!" Draco filled in quickly. "Well Hermione, this is…" Draco looked around for a woman she could speak to. "Professor Snape's daughter! Melissa!" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know Snape had a daughter…" She trailed off uncertainly. "Hi, I'm Melissa Snape. I know my father doesn't talk about me much, I'm adopted, dad here has never been married!" Severus looked down at his daughter almost warmly and gave her a gentle push. "Be polite sweet heart." He said continuing to talk to Fitch.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Draco's erm," Hermione looked uncertainly. Draco had always said he didn't want commitment. "Girlfriend, we've been seeing each other for a week or so, but we saw each other exclusively back in Hogwarts as well. Do you have a boyfriend Melissa?" Hermione seemed to glow as Draco called her his girlfriend.

"Well, my boyfriend couldn't make it tonight but I've been seeing him for about a month." Melissa finished all in one breath looking timidly at Severus. "You-" Severus clutched the table. "You have a-a boyfriend?" Professor Snape seemed to have his life flashing before his eyes. "Y-yes daddy, I mean I am fifteen, almost an adult, he's the same age as me, he's very intelligent, and he wants to work in healing potions daddy!" Severus looked at her for a long time, before responding quietly. "How come you didn't tell me about him Melissa?"

Luckily Becky jumped in. "Oh Sevvy, she's a growing girl and a beautiful one at that, you didn't expect her to play with dolls all her life did you? I'm glad you have a boyfriend darling, what's his name? What's his erm house?" Melissa looked happier after Becky had jumped in for her, "William Monahan. He's in Slytherin…" She finished the last part quickly as Severus stood up angrily. "A Slytherin? You're dating a Slytherin? You're a Ravenclaw sweet heart, Slytherin! He's a deceiving conniving little snake I'll bet!" Melissa's eyes grew wider with every accusation. "Daddy! You're the head of Slytherin! You probably don't even know him! If you can lead the Slytherins, why can't I date one?" She ran from the room, tears spilling out of her eyes, like heavy fountains.

Narcissa and Rebecca looked at him reproachfully as Hermione followed the sobbing girl out. "Severus!" The two chorused. "She's fifteen; she can date whomever she pleases. Why couldn't you just accept that!?!" Rebecca yelled at him. "She's my only little girl! She deserves better than that boy!" "You don't know him! Sev, I know it, I can see it in your eyes, if she dated a Hufflepuff then she could do better, a Gryffindor? You would say he was too attention seeking! Even a Ravenclaw? Too ambitious! You are keeping her from happiness!" Narcissa finished triumphantly. "But she deserves the best!" Snape snapped almost weakly.

The two women stormed out leaving Severus to deal with a very angry looking Draco. "Deceiving? Conniving? Snake?" Draco breathed. "Draco you know I wasn't implying that all Slytherin boys are like that…" Severus nearly begged. "Oh but that's not what you just said Professor! You categorized your daughter's boyfriend as a Slytherin snake!" Draco sat down and began a heated discussion with his other old professor, professor Vector.

Finally a half an hour later Melissa was led into the dining room by the other three women. "I'm sorry daddy, I know I should have told you sooner but can you really blame me?" Severus looked at her a long time before answering. "I know Melissa, I'm sorry I overreacted. Just be sure I'm on the guest list for your wedding." And he wrapped his daughter in a hug. Pulling away briefly he said: "But I want to meet this boy." And Melissa laughed as she nodded her head.

"Who wants Sherbet?" Giselle squeaked from a nearby corner. Everyone laughed and began their dessert. "If the marriage doesn't happen soon then what are we going to do?" Narcissa asked in a hushed tone to Becky who shrugged.

But they didn't have to worry. "Well bye all, but Hermione and I have to dash, tomorrow morning we have another engagement, must get some sleep in!" Draco pulled Hermione out the door but not before kissing both mothers on the cheek.

* * *

Okay so this was sooo long 2 write, prob not my best, secrets are coming... ooo Review people review! 


	6. Brunch at the Weasleys

"Draco!" Hermione called for the fourth time throughout his house. "YES!" He answered finally, stepping out of his bedroom without a shirt on. Hermione smiled as she pulled the comb out of his hand and began to run from Draco only to be wrapped into his arms, ticked until she released his comb.

"You are much too attached." Hermione commented handing the comb over to smirking Draco. "Yes I am now thank you!" Hermione sat down on the couch as Draco went up stairs to fully dress and hide his prized comb.

Draco's flat was oddly neat; he was never into organization when they were dating at Hogwarts. The transformation was strange. Suddenly with a large crack a tiny house elf appeared in the room. She looked very young with the sky blue sheet she had draped around her.

"D-Draco!" Hermione yelled running into his room, and smack! Into him. "What Mione?" Draco looked kind of exasperated. "Oh you know… the usual… YOU HAVE A HOUSE ELF! DRACO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? AFTER ALL OF S.P.E.W." Hermione was hovering above Draco who was bent over his bed, a tie in hand.

"Love, listen. That anger is spinning out of control…" Hermione's face burned a deeper crimson. "OUT OF CONTROL? I CANT BELIEVE-" But for some reason, she stopped. She stood up straight, fixed the slightly wrinkled aqua dress she was wearing, and walked out of the room.

"Bloody hell" Draco remarked as a pillow flew at his head, nailing his nose. There was a note attached that read: _Do you pay her?_ Draco grinned as he shouted: "Yes! Nine galleons a week, she comes every Saturday!"

Hermione chucked and went down stairs to see the house elf standing right where Hermione had left her, her chocolate brown eyes wide with fear. "M-my ap-ap-apoligies M-miss. Emily is-is just trying to figure out where to clean!" Emily stuttered holding her hands up in front of her face as Hermione bent to her level.

"Emily?" She questioned as the elf lowered her arms. Hermione took a good look at Emily. Her skin was strangely light for an elf and she had hair, actual blonde hair, not a lot but enough that it trickled over her ears. "An odd name for a house elf isnt it?" Emily looked more frightened if possible. "It was my mother's name!" She squeaked holding her hands in front of her face again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hermione asked. "You are not going to hit Emily?" The elf looked shocked. "My mistress, sh-she hit me when I stand around too long. Maser Draco is going to be mad at Emily too! Oh no!" Emily scurried around trying to move the couch as she dusted behind it and Hermione could no longer take it. Standing up Hermione waved her wand and the entire house was scrubbed and organized in a matter of seconds.

Emily's jaw dropped as she looked at what would have taken her hours to clean. "Thank you Miss, Emily is very grateful!" Hermione bent down to her level and wrapped her arms around the elf smiling.

Emily struggled for Hermione to release her and Hermione frowned. What was wrong with her? Suddenly she looked back down and saw a small girl no older than four years old quaking on the ground, wrapped in the same blue sheet Emily had just been standing in.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. The girl squeaked and hid behind the chair. "Emily! It's me Emily!" The girl nearly shrieked shielding her face. Hermione held out a hand Emily took it shaking. "Why were you turned into a girl? Or turned into a house elf? I'm confused here Emily."

Emily stood up and explained: "W-well Miss, my m-m-mistress: Miss Macintyre, she make money if she turn the orphans into elves, we go and clean and give her our salaries. This is my bed sheet! Someone must show me compassion for me to become a human again; miss usually just pats my head or shakes my hand." Hermione picked the little girl up into her arms and began to walk towards Draco's room.

"Uhm Draco we have a problem, or well I don't really know actually." Hermione babbled setting Emily down onto the bed as she ventured into the bathroom, where Draco was brushing his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked spitting into the sink. "See for yourself…" Hermione trailed off leading Draco towards Emily and he looked at the two confused. "Master Draco!" Emily squealed bending into a curtsy. "You turned my house elf into a child?" Draco asked.

"No! She is a child Draco!" Hermione explained what Emily had told her and Draco sat down next to Emily. It was uncanny how much the two looked alike and werent related. "So what do we do?" She asked.

"Well we'll keep her here of course. We'll go to the agency where I purchased my house elf and get to the bottom of this tomorrow." Draco waved his wand and suddenly Emily was dressed in a blue cotton dress with a white bow on it, her hair tied into two braids that trailed down her back. Uncertainly Hermione bent low to scoop Emily into her arms and followed Draco out.

Taking Draco's hand they side-along apparated to just outside the Burrow. They all began walking toward the Burrow and Draco could barely walk straight his head was swimming with thoughts and Hermione suddenly stopped short. "What do we tell people? Who she is?"

Draco pondered a minute and answered: "You just leave that up to me alright love? I've seen you lie, it doesn't quite work." He kissed her cheek before knocking on the door he added: "Just follow my lead!"

"Hermione! Draco! How wonderful to see you dears! And who is this little darling?" Molly opened the door hugging each in turn but stopping uncertainly as she looked at Emily who was almost hiding behind Hermione.

"Well Molly, this is Emily." Draco introduced the child to Mrs. Weasley. "I met her recently when dropping off some donation papers at Saint Mungos and found her wandering around and after spending some time with her in the children's ward. I've been considering adopting her among other erm,_ important_ decisions in my life. I decided nothing would be better than taking her out to a casual brunch with one of my favorite families!"

Emily was beaming and as was Molly as Draco swept her up into his arms grinning. "Is that all true?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ears as they entered the house and he nodded adding: "Except the part about the children's ward." And Hermione whispered back: "And these so called important decisions?" And Draco grinned wider. "Just some things I have to take care of."

"Aah! They're here!" Arthur's voice boomed across the already crowded den. Draco set Emily down and she looked cautiously around the room and saw many children eyeing her carefully, not knowing who she was until Mia, Jessica, Natalie, and Ron's son Chris came walking up to her.

"Who are you?" The five children chorused looking at each other and then at the adults.

"Emily, honey, these are Natalie and Jessica Potter, Mia Zabini, and Christopher Weasley. Would you like to go play with them?" Hermione knelt at the children's level and Emily grinned and skipped off to play with the kids.

"Well, Draco, Hermione, who would have expected you two to have a child, eh hm before marriage." Percy commented arriving with his wife Penelope behind them.

"Yes well Perce, what can I say? I love children. Just couldnt wait to have one of my own!" Draco smirked at Percy's disapproving glare. "Yes, handling children can be a bit difficult though Draco?" Penelope chipped in; shifting her daughter to her other hip where she was resting, apparently oblivious to the subtle argument between the two men.

Draco smiled at her warmly and took Hermione's arm as they went to say hello to Ginny and Blaise. "Isn't she a dear!?!" Ginny squealed as Emily ran off with the kids, her braids flailing behind her. "Oh, she is isnt she. She sparkled like an angel when I first saw her trying to sneak into the tea room without anyone catching her." Draco smiled genuinely, looking after her.

They became immersed in conversation about the children and suddenly Draco was whisked away randomly by Blaise as he excused them away for a moment.

"Mate!" He hissed. "Are you going to or not!?" Draco covered Blaises mouth as fast as possible as he fiercely nodded his head as Hermione turned a corner to where they were standing to tell them they were sitting down to eat.

Blaise smiled at her and led Draco towards the picnic table where Molly was setting down enough food to feed a small army. Finally Penelope set the last dish down and everyone began sitting down around the scrumptious food.

Emily walked timidly toward Draco and began to sit down in between he and Hermione. Hermione smiled warmly and pat Emily's head, a grin sitting naturally on her delicate features.

After an hour or so of eating and chat, Blaise began elbowing Draco incessantly who finally turned and muttered a freezing charm and Blaise sent him dirty glares until he managed to undo the charm.

"Hermione? A word?" Draco gently tugged her away. "Yes Love?" She asked smiling. He led them to the new rose garden Mrs.Weasley had just put in the front of the house. "Uhm, this is so beautiful!" Draco exclaimed, opening his arms to the garden as Hermione crossed her own.

"Draco, you did not come out here to discuss Molly's wonderful garden. Draco shifted awkwardly; his gaze setting on a single rose in the middle of the patch of them all. Sifting through the flowers he bent down and picked it, his finger dripping small drops of blood from the thorns. Handing it to Hermione he picked off a small petal and said: "She loves me… She loves me not…" Hermione smiled as she began peeling the rose open and suddenly a golden light beam shot out of it and being written in large cursive letters was the phrase: "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione felt tears welling at her eyes as she looked down and saw a ring set in the bud of the flower.

Nodding her head as fast as she could Hermione choked out a: "Yes, Draco! Yes oh yes!" Draco picked her up in his arms and swung her around, her ankles brushing the roses. Molly heard her sobbing tears of joy and came to investigate. Seeing the glowing ring on Hermione's finger Molly clasped her hands together joyously and went to shriek it to the entire yard.

Draco lifted Hermione's head gently up and kissed her but suddenly with a brief blow of the wind she saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her through the bushes…


	7. The red eyes return

Hey there everybody! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update! I lost this document... uh dont ask. But this is sure to be an interesting chapter. And I'm happy 2 get it out there! So as always lemme remind you... Reviews make me work faster!!!!!!!! x0x0 Dianna! PS, thanx 4 all who have reviewed so far, I kno I thank u individually but u guys really do rock, I don't kno what I would do with out you!!!!! So review! I'll giv ya a cookie! Lol pleaseee?

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione, come with me…" Hermione felt herself being pulled out of Draco's protective grasp as she slid across the cool wooden floor. There was a bright red light blinding her, drawing her closer, out of Draco's room, down the hall past Emily's temporary room she was in the sitting room, on the couch as Tom sat across from her. Finally the bright light found a home in his eyes. 

"NO!" She shrieked sitting bolt upright, sweat mixed with tears pouring off of her. Draco sat up sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Hermione?" Hermione shivered, his voice sounded too much like Tom's. Draco wrapped his arm around her and hushed her cries. She wasn't making any sense.

"Draco? Hermione?" Emily whispered tip toeing into their room. "Yes hun?" Hermione responded flipping on the light. "I can't sleep; I've never been in such a big room all by myself." Reaching down Draco pulled her up onto the bed and into his lap. "Sweetie, it's alright, would you like to sleep in here with us tonight?" Hermione asked as Emily nodded her head.

Briefly standing up under the canopy Emily straightened her white night gown and slipped in between Draco and Hermione. Hermione began to rub her back, soothing her, all troubles forgotten, until both women were asleep. Draco watched them sleep in fascination, they both looked so angelic, Hermione was so motherly, with out even trying, it amazed him. And Emily; what a darling, he knew she would stay with them. Swimming in his own thoughts Draco fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione conjured a pink dress with a white ribbon trimming the hem and white Mary-Janes for Emily, her hair pulled back into a low pony tail, tied with a white ribbon. Hermione slipped into a kaki skirt and blue sweater as they both went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Setting out some eggs, pancakes, and bacon Draco finally made his way downstairs as Hermione poured three glasses of orange juice. "Hello Draco!" Emily greeted him smiling. "Hello ladies." Draco replied kissing each on top of their head.

"We're going to the orphanage today Draco." Hermione said conversationally as he propped Emily up onto his lap and began showing her how to flip bacon into his mouth. "Mm? Alright." Hermione smiled and began to eat.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked as Hermione and Emily came down the stairs. "Yes." Taking Emily into his arms Draco apparated to outside the agency quickly followed by Hermione after being told the address.

Storming into the old building Draco looked for the woman he had owled. "Miss Macintyre? I presume?" A plump dark haired woman approached them, her eyes darting from Emily holding Hermione's hand to Draco Malfoy. Quickly she ran to a door where the threesome saw a flash and a pair of ears. "How may I help you folks?" She said in a kind accent.

Draco smirked as he picked Emily up, setting her in his arms. "Oh well you see my name is Draco Malfoy; my fiancée Hermione Granger." He gestured to Hermione but Miss Macintyre interrupted. "Yes I know who you are. You ordered a house elf a few months ago from my other job, did you not? Werent you satisfied with her work?" her eyes lingered on Emily briefly before betraying her: Showing her fear.

"No she was a wonderful house elf, quite exceptional…" Draco shifted Emily in his arms. "Quite an adorable child too! Isn't she?" Draco accused her. Macintyre shook her head frantically, moving in front of the door she had just closed. Stepping across her, Hermione pushed the door open to reveal dozens of young children all draped in bed sheets stepping in lines to be turned into house elves by women dressed in long dark blue robes, all cracking out of the room to complete their days work.

"Your other job? Or your main job?" Draco nearly shouted, his eyes slipping into their dark steel color. "You disgust me." He spat as he stormed toward the witches waving his wand to reveal them chained to the floor, their eyes a blank white. Draco muttered the Imperius Curse's counter curse and the women shook, falling to the ground, Draco rushed to help them up and Hermione followed.

Emily stayed away from Mrs. Macintyre; who was magically bound to a chair nearby. After the women were assured that they were safe they apparated shakily to their homes.

Draco turned to Macintyre. Taking a long step and a deep breath he raised his wand. "You deserve Azkaban, you deserve worse, for forcing _children_ to do work at young ages for _**you**_to make a profit! Despicable." Macintyre met his gaze and nodded her head mutely. Turning away from her and picking Emily up in his arms he asked Hermione: "Love could you go to her office, find her owl and send a letter to law enforcement."

Hermione nodded and hurried to write to the ministry. Draco raked his hands through his hair as he picked Emily up onto his hip. Emily began to squirm around not sitting still trying to reach the room where the other orphans rested.

Placing her on the floor, Draco watched Emily jog through the open door and towards a small pink bundle on a bed near the door. She took it in her arms and began speaking to it in a low voice, her hands touching the front of it, hugging it.

Draco was intrigued, venturing into the room he almost gasped as he saw a baby's face poking out from the ragged pink blanket. "Who is this Emily?" He murmured stepping closer. "My sister!" She said proudly. "My sister Madison, or we think she's my sister, on account on how we look so alike and were taken here around the same time, so Draco I had to show her to you 'cause if you adopt me, then Madison's coming too." He saw tears rolling thick down her cheeks and he made quickly to brush them off her. "Shush, shush, now I'm perfectly ready for the both of you, alright? Now once Hermione comes back we'll tell her."

Emily smiled broadly and cradled Madison in her arms. "We have a mommy and a daddy Madison! Isn't that great?" Madison giggled as her sister tickled her. Draco grinned as he leaned against the door frame, watching Emily with Madison. "Do we know he old she is?" He questioned.

Emily turned to look at him from where she was sitting on a nearby bed. "Well we think she's five months old. But we aren't completely sure." Emily looked hesitant to tell Draco how old she was. "Well we'll just have to find out now wont we!" Hermione smiled declared, smiling broadly, stepping into the room. Draco kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her until she pulled away to talk to Emily at eye level. "Now Emily I filed the adoption papers for both you and your sister, I sent them to the ministry and after reviewing Draco and I, it was immediately decided that you two are now officially part of the Malfoy family!" Swiftly walking towards the girls Draco picked up Madison as Hermione scooped Emily into her arms.

"The perfect family!" Emily squealed as they walked out of the building. "Herm-M-m-mom?" Hermione looked down at Emily who she had thought was asleep but her blue eyes were gazing up at Hermione. "What, hun?" Emily looked away quickly but then asked: "W-well, what do I call you?" Hermione smiled: "What ever you want sweetie, Hermione, mum, mother, what ever!" Emily smiled: "Mum, I like that…" And with that she fell asleep once again.

"Hermione? How did you know all that?" Draco whispered, waving his arm in a sweeping motion in Emily's room. Hermione grinned as she was careful not to shuffle Madison but leaned against Draco. "Well woman's intuition I guess you could say…" She smiled again and kissed the top of Madison's head, even for an infant they both saw she was going to have very light colored, curly hair and her startling blue eyes looked so much like Draco's.

Draco looked into the room one more time before accompanying Hermione back to Madison's nursery. It was painted a bright yellow on the top half of the room and pink paint decked the bottom half as fake butterflies hung from strings off the ceiling as Emily slept in the queen sized canopy bed draped in pink sheets in the end of the room facing the long window adorning the far wall, her white wardrobe sat in a corner next to a matching dresser and on the last wall sat three mirrors set at different angles next to her vanity on a soft cream rug.

Tip toeing across the room Draco kissed her goodnight on her cheek, tucking the blanket mutely around her shivering body. After reaching his own room Draco stopped to admire Hermione setting Madison down in her bassinet. Madison's room was a soft lavender, a bit smaller than her sister's, all of her furniture was wooden, painted white, and Hermione's favorite part of the nursery, the white wicker rocking chair that sat in the corner opposite the bassinet next to the window.

Madison released a soft cry as Hermione began to sneak towards Draco but ran back to her picking her up in her arms, murmuring a lullaby.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry Go to sleep-y, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays,  
Coach and six-a-little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep-y, little baby." _

Hermione ended as she saw Madison's eyes closing, finally falling asleep. Laying her back down Hermione took the other door leading into their bedroom. Draco crept into their room as well, quietly closing the door lying down with his fiancée. Wrapping his arm around Hermione, Draco smiled into her hair as she fell immediately asleep but Draco thought about how so quickly he didn't even know Emily or her baby sister and now, he had _two_ daughters and a beautiful woman that he loved and that loved him.

* * *

"Oh Hermione…" The voice cackled again. This time she knew she was awake as she felt her self fighting the need to follow that voice. "Yes, Tom…" She murmured as she descended the steps and into his freezing embrace. "My beloved Hermione, what's happened to you, didn't you miss daddy?" Hermione nodded her head slowly, feeling her neck forcing her head up and down. "Well come on darling…" He traced her cheek with a cold finger nail. "I've missed you. It feels like when ever we got to see each other you werent really trying to help me…" he hissed. Hermione shook harder than she ever had in her life, her heart pumping in her chest as she stood up. "BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL!" She shrieked hysterically breaking the curse he had placed on her. Tom's eyes burned a fiery red as he forced her back into his arms. "THIS WAS NOT THE LAST!" his voice hung in the small sitting room for what seemed like hours after he had disappeared. Hermione pulled herself back up the stairs. 

Shakily lying onto the bed, she felt as though she had been doused in cold water she was even shivering she was so cold, her hair hung lank in her face, and she couldn't muster the strength to pick up the blankets and get underneath them. Finally she felt Draco reach towards her and pull her closer. Feeling almost safe Hermione snuggled as close as possible to her fiancée.

* * *

WOOHOO I DID MORE THAN 2000 WORDS! OMG!!!! 


	8. Wedding Drama

Sorrrrry its been so long! Ending the school year was CRAZZZZY! Well I'm back and ready 2 go!

* * *

"Okay so I really like this one!" Hermione smiled as she twirled in her long wedding gown. It was floor length and covering the bodice were long patterns of white beads, the bottom was a simple white, a small thread woven along the bottom, shining sequins, sewn in every few inches.

Ginny clapped but frowned from where she stepped out of the guest bedroom in the most hideous lavender dress she had ever been forced to wear.

It was long and thin, the neckline sewn with purple lace, the chest simple until the waist where some kind of deep purple silk was twirled in a spiral down the dress, pink flowers covering the bottom.

"Don't like it?" Hermione looked sadly. "Love it! But, don't you think it clashes with my hair?" Hermione brightened. "Yes I suppose it does, I'll redesign something else."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay good, but how about I try a sketch?" Hermione nodded as her mother walked into the room with the long veil she was going to wear.

"Ouch mom! Pulling too tight!" Hermione clutched her desk in support as Ginny looked up at Hermione's slowly reddening face. "Mrs. Granger, I think you've pulled the bun as far as it can go…" Ginny removed the woman's hands. "Oh I suppose you're right…" Releasing the top, Hermione's bun sprung forward messily.

"Perfect!" Hermione shrieked, massaging her head. Mrs. Granger shrugged and walked out. "You couldn't have saved me a little less pain?" Hermione glared at Ginny. "I'm done!" Standing up she murmured: "Engorgio… Realisto" The dress flew off the page and onto a hanger.

It was the palest lavender; the neckline cut some what low, a purple gem sewn into the bottom of the neckline, a floaty purple sash crossed the chest, tying around the waist, ending in a drooping bow on the right side, the skirt falling delicately to the ground

Hermione's jaw dropped as she felt the dress between her fingers and with a wave of her wand the dress appeared on Ginny, fitting her like a glove. She twirled a bit and Hermione was nodding frantically agreeing that would be the bridesmaids dress.

"Emily come in here hun!" Hermione called as she changed into her normal clothes. "Yeah mum?" Emily walked in and jumped up onto Hermione's bed and leaned back into the pillows nonchalantly.

"We need to measure you to make your flower girl dress now come here okay?" Emily hopped off the bed with ease and stood facing the mirror as Hermione took her measurements. "Uhm where is your sister?" Hermione suddenly realized. "With dad." Emily sat down this time at Ginny's feet and sat back.

"Draco is watching Madison?" Hermione thought for a moment before dashing out of the room to find them.

"Draco!?!" She called down the long hall. "Yeah?" He called with a laugh. Stopping with a halt Hermione saw that the Madison was sitting in her playpen, but Draco was also sitting cross legged in the playpen, making faces at the giggling baby.

"Uh Draco?" Hermione sat on the couch facing them. "Yes? Oh this? Yes well she wouldn't go in unless I did, so here I am!" Hermione laughed as she lifted Madison out and brought her to her room for her afternoon nap.

"Mum?" Emily tugged at Hermione's pant leg. "Mm? Shush…" Hermione pulled the shades down and tip toed away from the sleeping baby.

Finally after closing the door she picked Emily up, setting her on her hip. "Alright, now what's up darling?" Emily squirmed for a moment, getting comfortable as they walked to Hermione's room to help figure out a dress. "Is Maddie gonna be in the wedding?" Hermione set her down in the rocking chair. "Well I don't think there's anything Madison can do…" Emily pondered for a moment before settling on: "Well can she sit at the front?!" Ginny smiled as she piped up. "You know what? I'll do you one better, instead of just a bouquet, I'll carry the bouquet in one hand and Madison in the other! How's that!?!?!" Emily brightened.

"Oh thank you Aunt Ginny!" Emily hugged Ginny and ran out of the room before Hermione stopped her with her wand and levitated her back. "THAT WAS FUN!!!!" Emily giggled as she stood on a small stool in front of the mirrors as Hermione held up separate fabrics around her.

"I LIKE THIS ONE!" Emily declared tearing a sparkly white fabric from the rest. Unrolling as much as possible, she handed the roll to the Hermione and held the end of the fabric and twirled into it, soon resembling a mummy.

"Can I try hun?" Hermione lifted Emily up and removed the fabric, causing Emily to land in a heap on the bed. "Alright now how about this?" Hermione waved her wand slowly, first she made the skirt, it was becoming more puffed out, bit by bit until it was just a little poofy, then she spun the top which was straight and being slowly embroidered with miniscule silver beads in multiple swirling patterns, ending in spaghetti straps.

"OOH!" Emily exclaimed raising her arms as Hermione allowed the dress to descend upon her. "You look angelic honey!" Hermione swung Emily in her arms, placing her on the bed.

* * *

"Is all wedding stuff put away?" Draco called, stepping into the room, his eyes covered with his hand. "Madison's waking up! And last time I tried to pick her up after a nap, I was spit upon!" Hermione laughed as she placed all the dresses and other preparations in a large trunk and shrunk it, locking it in her jewelry box.

"Can you two start lunch?" Hermione asked Draco and Ginny. They nodded as Draco picked up Emily and set downstairs to begin.

"Emily, can you get the turkey out of the refrigerator?" Emily nodded and went bounding to open the door and retrieved it. "Thanks!" Ginny began placing small slices onto the bread.

"Where is Madison's baby food?" Draco asked opening a cabinet. Ginny shrugged. "Alright well I think we're out, I'm going to go get some more." Stepping outside after grabbing his jacket he apparated to the store.

* * *

"My, my, not married yet and _two children_, there's a shocker…" Draco spun around to see Cho Chang standing behind him. "Cho…" He replied stiffly. "Lovely to see you too Draco darling…" Cho smirked.

Draco pulled away from her clingy embrace as he examined the shelf. "How did you know about my personal life?" Cho rolled her eyes. "Oh all over the papers. Hard to believe such a powerful man wouldn't know that. I mean even though the papers didn't know _we_ were dating, I'm sure you're quite happy to tell people all about your life, now that I'm no longer a part of it…" She traced his arm with a mysterious grin.

"I love Hermione. I'm marrying her. Leave Cho." Draco turned curtly after paying for his purchase and apparated back to the manor. But Cho was persistent "Not if I can help it…" She growled, turning on the spot.

Appearing with a pop behind Draco, Cho turned him roughly and engulfed her lips to his. The harder he pushed against her, the more her lips seemed to be glued; finally as a last resort, he put his hands on her hips, preparing to shove her to the ground.

Cho felt a smile pulling at her lips, as she pushed her self closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck comfortably, Draco pushed her, hard to the ground. Cho landed on her butt on the ground and looked up. There was Hermione standing in the window, concealing a smile, Cho burst into tears, sobbing loudly as Hermione's face whipped out of sight.

"Shush, it's alright…" Hermione held Madison closely as she walked to the window. She felt tears clinging to her eyes. There she saw Draco, his arms wrapped around Cho Chang, clearly passionate. Placing Madison in her playpen, Hermione ran downstairs and out the door, to confront them.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" She shrieked, masking her tears. Cho was sobbing hysterically on the ground. "How could you!?!?" Slapping him hard across the face, she pulled her ring off her finger, she ran to Cho's weeping side.

"What did he do to you Cho?" Cho sniffed quietly before saying: "I was shopping with my husband at the market when Draco ambushed me, pushing me against the wall, telling me how much he needed me, he made me side-along apparate here, where he began kissing me fiercely! He pushed me away, and laughed, saying 'he could do what ever the hell he wanted…" Cho burst into tears again as Draco stood, touching his cheek, letting his jaw drop.

"Draco! I can't believe you!" Hermione cried, helping Cho off the ground. Now he really was shocked, she believed that?!?! "Hermione! You cant honestly believe her!" Hermione stared at him. "Why would she do this Draco, why would I see her shoved to the ground, in tears? We're over Draco, I cant believe you , For now Emily and Madison will come with me back to my flat until something can be figured out."

Accompanying Hermione back into the house to get her things, Cho turned quickly and smiled evilly at Draco.

"What just happened?"

* * *

OO CONFRONTATION! Everyone relax! It'll be okay, hopefully... dun dun dunnnn, well just so evry1 knows I dont hav any realy prejudices against Cho Chang, but she's always there 2 create some dramaaaaaa x0x0x0 Ripleywriter93 


	9. I hate him

Kay so I just hadd to get this next ch. up cuz well I'm leaving 4 a few days 2morro and I'd rather I left knowing I had this up, enjoy! oh yeahh I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! Unlessss you wanna giv him 2 meee lol

I hate him ch. 9 !!!

* * *

"I hate him!" Hermione muttered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Who does he think he is?" Hermione placed Madison and Emily down onto her spare bed in the guest bedroom. 

"Well I guess I'll just have to make due." Hermione sniffled as she pushed Madison's crib against the wall, right under the window. "Mom?" Emily jutted her chin over her knees as she pulled them tight against her chest.

Hermione looked up. "Where's daddy?" Hermione fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Something happened, so you and your sister will be staying at my old home until we figure out what to do…" Emily was puzzled by her answer; it didn't make any sense to her.

"But is he going to come and tuck me in?" She asked hopefully as Hermione shook her head no. "Then when am I going to see him?" Hermione finally turned to look at her and Emily saw the tears running down her cheeks. "I don't know when hun! I don't know!" Leaving in a hurry with Madison in her arms, Emily curled up next to the pillow, holding the teddy bear Draco had given her tightly.

"Shush, darling please sleep…" Madison cried and cried until Hermione heard someone knocking at her door. "Coming!" She called hurrying to the door until she saw Draco's blonde head on the other side of it.

"Go away!" She cried. "Mione…Come on just let me in…" Draco finally pushed open the door and onto the threshold. "Get out of my home!" She demanded, pulling out her wand.

"Hermione! Listen to me! Cho is a piece of trash that is clinging on to a past relationship; she wants to break us up!" Hermione whipped around. "Trash huh? So you dated trash? And you didn't seem too angry at her with your arms wrapped around her!" Draco slumped on the couch.

"I wasn't wrapping my arms around her! I was trying to push her off of me!" Hermione snorted. "Sure, sure you were Draco; you just couldn't stand being a one woman kind of man huh?" Draco stood up raging. "Take that back!" He snarled as she laughed in his face. "It's true!" She insisted.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU!" Draco yelled at her as he disapparated out of her flat. Hermione finally collapsed on the sofa. "What am I supposed to do?" Hermione muttered pushing her hair out of her face.

"Talk to daddy without yelling…" Emily must have slipped into the room without her noticing so Hermione jumped at another voice. "I try honey but it isnt that simple…"

Emily stomped her foot. "Yes it is!"

* * *

Draco raided Hermione's dreams the entire night, memories of the time they spent together, haunting her. Hermione rubbed at her eyes as she went in to the girls' room, to check on them, both sleeping soundly, Hermione went to get a cup of tea. 

Emily sat upright, looking around quickly. Hermione had just left and she had plenty of time. Tip toeing out of bed Emily pulled the broom Draco had bought her out of her bag and opened the window silently. Pulling a piece of paper off the desk she wrote Hermione a note:

_Dear Mum, I really cant sleep knowing you and daddy are fighting, I couldn't sleep because daddy didn't tuck me in as well I went to his house. _

_Love, Emily_

Placing the note on her pillow, Emily flew off into the night, after what seemed like forever, she found herself in front of her father's home. Walking into the front hall Emily found all the lights on. "Daddy?!?!" She called up the stairs. Draco hurried down, his face red. "Emily! Honey! What are you doing here? Does mummy know you're here?" Emily shook her head. "I had to see you daddy! Please say sorry to mommy, please stop fighting…"

Draco swept the sobbing child up into his arms as he brought her into the living room, placing her tiny form on the couch as he pulled a bit of powder off the mantle. "Hermione Granger's flat!" he called sticking his head into the flames.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, putting the picture of the two of them down. "Hermione…" He greeted her hesitantly. "Have you checked on Emily lately?" Hermione looked puzzled. "Yes, not ten minutes ago…" Draco narrowed his eyes. "She's here, Hermione."

Hermione leapt up as though she had been burned. "Is she okay?" She nearly shrieked. "She's fine, it looks as though she flew here, and she's asleep now. I'll bring her over tomorrow." Closing the connection Draco yanked his head from the fire place.

* * *

"Daddy?" Emily woke up dazedly. "Yeah hun?" Emily smiled sleepily. "Can I have a cookie?" Draco chuckled as he took her upstairs to her room, tucking her in, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight darling… I love you…" Draco whispered as he shut the door quietly. But before he could completely close the door he heard her murmur: "I love you too daddy…" 

Draco walked to his room with a smile on his face, but it soon slid off as he settled into his large bed, alone. He turned his head to her side, where he was always met with a smile but tonight all he saw was the moon up in the sky. Breathing deeply, he could still smell her, like vanilla. She loved wearing vanilla perfume, but he always teased her when ever she got chocolate ice cream if she was so infatuated with vanilla. He reminisced about her the entire night, until he knew how he would make her see, make her take him back.


	10. The article

Well hey there! Lol same as always::::::::: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTERRRRRRRR!But Lucky me, I get to have this lovely plot alllllllll to my self! ha ha ha ha enjoy The Article

P.S. I expect this story to reach ehhhh probably fifteen to twenty chapters long, just so you knoww, keeping ya informedd

* * *

The Article

"Well, Draco Malfoy… What a surprise to see you!" Jessica Martin pranced towards Draco as he walked into the _Prophet_'s news office. "A delight to see you as always Jess." Draco greeted her warmly.

"So how's Hermione?" Jessica asked sitting back down in her comfortable desk chair as Draco sat opposite her. His jaw clenched as he told her his current situation, her jaw dropping with each detail he provided her with.

"Draco, thats awful! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?" He smirked. "Well actually…"

* * *

"Mum! Please! Pretty Please!" Emily begged Hermione. "No Emily! I can't take you to Draco's right now! Now come on, let's go! We're going to the Zabinis so you can play with Mia, and Madison will stay with me so I can talk to Ginny." 

Emily pouted but stomped all the way till she was upstairs with Mia. "Mum is being just so dumb!" Emily told Mia angrily. "She completely refuses to talk to Daddy!" Mia looked thoughtful. "Who knows? Maybe your dad will win her back, like in the fairytales mum reads me all the time."

Emily flopped down onto the chair and looked out the window wistfully, wishing as hard as possible.

* * *

"Thanks so much Jess, I hope this works." Draco shook her hand one more time before exiting the office after three hours of planning and writing. 

Feeling his day couldn't get any better Draco felt his mood freeze as Cho crossed the street in front of him. "Why hello Draco…" She greeted him politely. "Do not expect for me to speak to you calmly or rationally, you're trying to ruin me." He spat sidestepping her.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… I'm saving you…" She purred. "Cho, you're trying to take down the Slytherin prince. Face it, you won't succeed." Draco smiled down on her as he continued back to the Apparition point.

"Ah, so you've forgotten the Ravenclaw's princess?" She asked. "Princess?" He asked looking around. "All I see is the court jester." Cho tightened her knuckles in her robe pocket as she persisted. "I have heavy influences too Draco…" Draco laughed at her. "You havent got a chance." Spinning on the spot Draco appeared into his living room.

* * *

"Extra! Extra! You won't believe it!" A newsboy ran up to Hermione a week later as she was about to go into the store. "Ugh what do you want?" Taking a paper, Hermione felt her knees weakening as she sat down on a nearby bench. 

_DRACO MALFOY BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS_

_Hello all, it's me! Jess Martin. Recently I was privileged enough to have an in depth interview with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Draco asked me to run this story in hopes to make his ex fiancée see that she is the only one for him. "A terrible occurrence has happened, that caused Hermione to question my devotion to her, when in reality this problem truly makes me sick to think that Hermione would ever consider the fact that I didn't love her." When I pressed forward to ask what the problem was Draco told me the following: "Well Jess, as you know I __used__ to be very popular among the female population, well recently an ex girlfriend found it needed to break me and love of my life away from each other. By kissing me in plain view of my fiancée and bursting into crocodile tears when I pushed her away from me. Feeding Hermione some crazy story that I had used her, Hermione believed her, breaking my heart. Now living in her old flat with our two adopted children, Hermione refuses to accept my story, so I was forced to take more drastic measures." Leaving me in a suspenseful silence I was dying to know who this wretched ex girlfriend was. Finally after a few minutes of begging he told me it was none other than: Cho Chang. I couldn't believe my ears. Draco confessed that Hermione was the only woman he would love for ever and will do anything to make her see that. So now we have reached the point of this article:_

"_Hermione I hope you're reading this because I love you with all of my heart, I have taken Veritaserum, I've spilled the secret of this terrible ordeal in high hopes that you'll forgive me. And I propose the following: I will plan our entire wedding. On the ninth of May, that is three weeks from the day this article will be put out, I will wait at the alter for you. I beg that you join me there at noon at the beach you and I always dreamt of marrying each other at, I hope you forgive me. Love forever, Draco._

_Well you heard it here first! I hope you come Hermione! _

* * *

Hermione's hands were shaking. He wasn't supposed to do this. They were supposed to just drift apart, and never see each other again! But as she looked down at the pictures of Draco holding the picture of them, sitting together on the beach, watching the sunset, and a picture of him taking a measured gulp of Veritaserum. Hermione spun on the spot and landed in her bedroom, falling onto her bed, tears filling her eyes. 

The next morning Hermione still was unsure of what to do as Ginny joined her for breakfast. "Hermione! This article is full of him declaring that he loves you! Isn't that enough?" Ginny insisted as she placed a stack of pancakes between them. "Ginny, I just don't know, maybe Draco _is_ too perfect for me…"

* * *

Tee he he I've been waiting 4 dis 2 happen for sooo long, and I'm the author! Lol, well R&R as alwaysss Thanxx! 


	11. Why men dont plan weddings

Sorry its taken so long, but this idea just wouldnt get out of my head! Lol I own... nothing... too bad... so sadddd lol enjoy :)

* * *

"Mother, could you please be quiet for at least five minutes." Draco tried to keep his calm as he raked his hands through his hair. "Darling, if you would listen to me, then I wouldn't need to repeat myself!" Draco turned to look at her: "Fine, alright, I am listening." Narcissa pursed her lips before beginning.

"Glad to hear it, now I'm going to list several things, you answer when I'm done." Without waiting for a response she was off: "This beach? Where is it? How many guests do you have in mind? You said that you wanted vanilla cake but she wants chocolate, would a six layer cake be alright? Alternating between the two flavors, chocolate mousse in between? According to Becky: Hermione already has all the dresses and the color is lavender, her favorite, so that's all set, I ordered ten dozen lilacs, and 10 of every lavender colored flowers the florist had, and five dozen daisies, because they're her favorite, if that's alright, you said that you wanted church pews set up on the beach, so I assumed you could put pots of each kind at the end of the rows, and then we could have the florist snip the flowers so we have just the head of the flowers and drizzle those all around the entire set up, I have the minister, you need to go buy a tuxedo with Blaise, did you two already pick out the invitations? I have a few caterers I'd like you to look at for the reception as well."

Draco's eyes widened but he said in a perfectly calm voice: "It's called Sherman's Beach, here's the map to it, Hermione and I did agree on two hundred and forty four guests, here's the list, plus the invitations I found ,the cake sounds great, I'd like to taste test it as well, shorten the order to eight dozen lilacs, the daisies are perfect, I'd like two pots of them at the alter, snipping the tops off the extra flowers sounds great, but not to any of the daisies, Blaise and I already have tuxedos, but I'm going with Ron and Harry so they can get theirs, I already have the catering: Weasley and sons."

Narcissa smiled as she marked off each item. "Now, all we have to do; is put it all together." Draco smiled feebly as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

"Ginny would you mind taking the girls over to see their dad, I don't have time." Ginny nodded as she told the girls where they were going and held their hands tightly and spun on the spot and outside Draco's home.

"Daddy!" Emily exclaimed, running up the stairs and into her father's arms. "Hey baby! How are you?" Ginny put Madison in her play pen and left without a word to Draco, in fear of getting in the middle.

"Ginny?" Draco called out the window; the red head turned a quarter towards him. "Yeah Draco?" His sight shifted for a moment before resting on her again. "Is Hermione-is she okay?" Ginny smiled a bit. "I think she misses you." Spinning on the spot, Ginny left Draco to think.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Draco tried to coax Madison into her first word but the infant just stared at him with her big blue eyes. "Aw, oh well you're still cute." Tickling Madison, Draco caused her to giggle and squirm in his arms.

* * *

"Eh hm, Draco?" Narcissa interrupted. "Yes, Mother?" Draco placed Madison with her sister on the couch. "Well, the bakers are here." Draco nodded and sat between his daughters and many men in suits came in holding trays of food.

"Sir?" Draco took a fork and cut a bit off and put it into his mouth, spitting it onto the floor, grimacing and holding his stomach as he waved the man away. Narcissa glared at the man as he took the moment to creep out the door. "All you alright dear?" Draco nodded.

"Mm, now this looks yummy!" Emily sliced off a foreign piece of cake into her tiny mouth. With a grin she nodded and Draco gave a thumbs up. Finally the cake was all set, and everyone had left.

"So how is mummy?" Draco asked Emily carefully. "She's mopey." His daughter responded simply. "Mopey? How so?" Draco kept his tone even. "She doesn't seem happy anymore, she looks at a news paper a lot, and then goes and takes a long nap."

"Are you still getting married?" Emily asked hopefully. "Well Em, I sure hope so…" Wrapping his daughter in his embrace, Draco held her close. "Daddy? You love mommy don't you?" Draco smiled warmly, nodding.

"Well that's good. Can I get an owl?" Draco laughed at the short attention span of his daughter and shook his head no. She pouted momentarily before running out the door and onto the old rope swing.

"Push me daddy!" She cried happily. Madison cried for a second, but not even ten seconds later, Draco had scooped her into his arms, hushing her, and pushing Emily on the swing, higher and higher she went until she was going by her self.

"Daddy! I want to go flying!" Emily jumped off the swing and began running towards the old broom shed. "Coming Emily! Now hold on!" Emily pulled out her own broom, especially designed for her.

Dragging the silver broom to Draco's private quidditch field, Emily took off into the sky leaving Draco, squinting up at her. Emily flew higher and higher, her blonde hair fluttering behind her. With one loop, she spun upside down, jutting down towards the ground, and then speeding off to the other end of the field. Swirling up and around the goal posts, Emily showed off the amazing flying skills she had been blessed with.

Draco watched her; his heart pounding, but with a huge grin plastered on his face, his eyes glowing with pride. "Lean closer to the broom, Em!Cuts down on wind resistance!" Emily did as she was instructed and her speed increased.

Finally coming to a halt, Emily slid off the broom, smiling to her dad. "How was I, dad?" Draco smiled; they went through this after every time she flew: "Brilliant! Second best to _me _of course!" Emily rolled her eyes and gave her dad a hug as they walked inside.

* * *

"Draco…" Narcissa said as he began to prepare lunches. "What mother?" She looked at him crossly before saying: "Draco, plans are wonderful, unless you don't do anything with them!" Draco rolled his eyes, taking out a piece of parchment he wrote:

_Dear Ron and Harry, _

_Today we need to go over to Madam Malkins to get your tuxedos, is five thirty alright?_

_Draco_

Handing it to his owl, the letter was sent within five minutes. "There mother, that's all I can do right now." Narcissa pursed her lips as she sat down and fed Madison. Putting sandwiches out, Draco ate with his daughters and mother in peace.

"Ready for another flying lesson?" Draco raced Emily out to the field and grabbed her broom, sitting on it, and letting her slide onto the back, clinging to his waist. "Hold tight!" He called as he sped up in the air. The broom was completely straight up as Draco held tighter to the broom, Emily's grip tightening as well.

He spun higher and higher, finally soaring around the goal posts and doing a few loops before doing it all over again.

"And this" Narcissa told her granddaughter "is why men should not plan weddings," She looked at her son once more. "They just can't concentrate." Madison giggled and squirmed. "I concur!" Narcissa agreed with a smile.


	12. Yay! Or maybe not

Hmm, this thought just popped into my head, I LIKE IT! okay well no it's not so nice, but eh, READD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Mommy, don't cry, please." Emily stood against the door frame to Hermione's room. "Oh, Emily, I didnt realize you were there darling." Spinning around, Hermione hastily wiped the tears that were cascading down her cheeks as she stood facing her mirror, her wedding dress on.

"I know, or you wouldnt have cried." Emily replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded and went into the bathroom to change into her regular clothes as Emily made herself comfortable on the bed. Stepping back in and laying her dress over a chair, Hermione seated herself next to Emily.

"Daddy said he was sorry, why won't you accept?" Hermione's eyes blanked and she wasnt sure she wanted to tell Emily. "W-well, hun, daddy, he used to have a lot of lady friends, till I came along, he said I was the only one for him, well I just dont want to get hurt, if he finds a woman better than I am, and Draco used to be mixed in with a few bad people, and I just wasnt sure if you girls would be safe..." Emily crossed her arms. "Mum! There's no one better than you!" Hermione sniffed and nodded.

"You're gonna get married!" Emily exclaimed embracing Hermione. Hermione; realizing that those were the only reasons she had walked away, nodded her head. "Let's owl daddy!" Hermione restrained her briefly before saying they would be sure it would be a surprise.

Calling Ginny and Mia, Hermione told them what was happening and they both agreed. The mother and daughter put on their dresses with grins and spins, and spent the day shopping with Madison, Ginny, and Mia.

"Herms, you realize the weddings in three days correct?" Ginny asked as she hesitantly followed Hermione into Diagon Alley, the muggle way. People looked at her strangely, as she barely looked a day over twenty two, and she had a toddler on her hip, not to mention the fact that she was simply wearing jeans and a blouse, but also a long robe, Hermione had to laugh as many people walked by, not bothering to close their mouths.

"Gin, i told you we were going the muggle way, why did you dress like a witch?" Ginny shrugged but jumped forward to tap the bricks pattern. The five stepped into the hustle and bustle of the street, and walked into the nearest boutique.

* * *

"Draco, darling, are you having the press attend your wedding?" Draco looked up from the paper as Narcissa spoke to him. Draco was having difficulties sleeping these days, so he had taken to getting up at the break of dawn to read the mornings paper, Narcissa usually following soon after since she was staying with him for the two days until the wedding.

"Yes, I'm having six journalists, that I have picked, and three on the spot news crews." Narcissa pursed her lips but poured herself a cup of coffee in peace nonetheless.

"Mother, say what you have to, I would hate for your lips to simply pop off from pursing them too much." Draco said with fake loftiness. Narcissa giggled and admitted: "Oh Draco, I didnt want to tell you, but Hermione hasnt mentioned the wedding to Becky at all, it's just making me nervous, if something was going to happen, dont you think she would tell her own mother?"

Draco didnt seem too fazed by his mother's confession and continued cleaning up after them. "Draco, did you hear me?" Draco smiled. "Mother, I have no doubts." His insides clawed at him.

* * *

"Ginny! I'll see you at the beach; I know how I'm going to show up and everything!" Hermione set the last roller in her hair and bid Ginny goodbye. Ginny took all the girls and apparated to the beach, acting innocent in every way, even as Draco rushed up to her asking all sorts of questions.

"Where is she? Is she coming? GINNY! WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GIVING THE DAMN SILENT TREATMENT NOW OF ALL TIMES?" guests were turning to stare curiously. Blaise resisted a laugh. "Uhm, Drake, maybe she was sworn to secrecy..." Draco looked at her and she nodded, silently thanking her husband.

The women sat down and the music played, Hermione had ten minutes.

"Hmm, dee dumm, la la laaa." Hermione stepped outside in her flowing white gown, her tiara placed delicately on her head, her veil fluttering in the slight breeze. Spinning on the spot, Hermione appeared by a stable about half a mile from the beach. Speaking to Ray, the owner, she mounted Vincent; her favorite horse; a chocolate brown horse that had the most perfect eyes that Hermione had ever seen on a horse.

Clicking her tongue, the horse trotted towards the beach, her dress sliding onto the thankfully clean horse. "Where do you think you're going pretty?" A voice cackled from a nearby bush. Hermione felt an involuntary shudder but kept the horse going, there wasnt much bustle on a Sunday, even if they were in a muggle town.

She heard the bush whisper in the wind, but brushed it off, and kept the horse at a steady pace, but Vincent refused to move, he sensed danger. Begging the horse to go forward, Hermione leaned closer, but suddenly a huge chill overwhelmed her, blowing her hair everywhere, but as she turned around from fixing it, she found the street barrenly empty and a ghost of a man with gleaming red eyes staring back at her.

Feeling the strangely scary calm take over her, she began to slide off the horse and off with Tom, but a voice, a voice of reason she had never heard in this kind of situation speak to her.

It sounded so much like Draco's voice; she had to resist reaching out to embrace the voice.

_Hermione, you know this man is danger, you think Draco's past is dangerous, but look at your own, back to haunt you. Don't go with him, go marry Draco, you two can battle him together. _

Hermione felt herself believing him, and pulling herself back onto Vincent, but Tom was persistent. "My dearest, where do you think you're going?" Hermione felt him pulling her back down, and losing control, Hermione tugged on the reins, not realizing her actions before, Vincent had stomped on Tom's wispy and frail body, but her own body, dangling off of the horse, was slammed onto the pavement, her arm in an odd angle, her head slowly dripping blood onto the sharp sidewalk she had the misfortune to land her head directly on top of...

"Somebody help! This woman's hurt!" Hermione's confused state didnt recognize the voice but soon enough; she didnt care as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *


	13. 2 Weddings later

"Healer Martin! Healer Martin!" The nurse called him quickly. "She's recovering! Look at her heart beat!" The nurse ecstatically pointed to the monitor as the Healer came into the room. "My god you're right. Does this woman have any family we know of?" The nurse consulted her charts.

"No sir, we werent able to identify her, the cut on her head marred her skin so badly we couldn't tell." The doctor shook his head gravely trying to clear it, "Perhaps she can tell us who she is… Miss, miss are you alright?"

Hermione blurrily opened one eye but as she tried to open the other, a searing pain crossed her skull. "Y-yes…." She let her head drop back into the pillows as the nurse put some turquoise colored potion into her mouth.

"Could you tell me who you are?" Hermione thought hard but no name was coming to her mind until the thoughts of her wedding swam hazily to her mind, shooting her upright. "Yes! Yes I am Hermione Granger should be bloody Malfoy by now!" The doctor smiled and nodded and told the nurse to owl her parents.

"Yes sir." The nurse turned on her heel and went to do so. "Doctor, where is my wedding gown?" the doctor looked at her sadly. "W-well Miss Granger, when the muggles tried to help you, I suppose your dress got caught on the sidewalk as they lifted you onto a stretchy." Hermione smiled sadly. "Stretch_er_." She corrected him and he nodded. "Well it was torn up and your blood stained it as well." Hermione nodded and asked when she could be released.

"Well technically since we cured the head injury relatively quickly, you may leave as soon as the paper work is all filed, I'll come back in to help you out." Hermione thanked him and took a nap, eagerly awaiting his return.

* * *

"Where is she Becky?" Draco was sitting in one of the church pews set up for his own wedding; everyone had already retreated back to their waiting hotels. "Dear, I don't know." She replied tearfully, blowing her nose on a handkerchief. "Beck, come on…" Her husband Rick asked quietly. "No! I want to know where my baby is!"

Rick gave up and sat down next to Severus and his daughter, sitting next to Narcissa. Ginny was holding the children rubbing their backs, trying to soothe them, Blaise sitting next to her. They had all apparated to her flat but didn't find her and no one had spoken to her either.

It started drizzling, adding a more dismal feeling to their sadness and confusion.

"Wait! What's that?" Emily had sat up seeing a faint figure in the distance. Hermione slowly hobbled towards them, her white hospital gown soaked, and her veil covering the heavy bandages on her wound. "N-not quite my perfect picture of my wedding, but hey…" Hermione collapsed as she reached the group, Draco rushing to help her up.

"Hermione! Oh I didn't know where you were, I feared the worst." Draco confessed holding her tightly. "I'm here now Draco." Hermione let salty tears fall down her cheeks as she felt so lucky to finally be in Draco's arms once again.

"Come along, let's get you cleaned up." Draco said guiding her toward the shop across the street but she stopped him. "No, we're getting married, right here, right now, I'm not going anywhere until we are." Draco smiled and kissed her as they summoned the minister.

* * *

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy; take Hermione Annabelle Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Draco gulped and said: "I do." Placing the ring on her finger, Draco passed her the purest look of happiness. "And do you Hermione Annabelle Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" With a shivering breath she murmured: "I do."

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you; husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Draco smiled; happier than he had ever been in his life, leaned forward to kiss her. "Dada!" Madison squeaked from the bench to Draco's left.

But quickly turning away, Draco saw Madison smiling and flailing her arms trying to reach him. "Dada!" she said again. "DADA!" Draco exclaimed to the world. "SHE SAID DADA!" Hermione smiled weakly, but pulled Draco by the front of his tux, pushing her lips onto his.

Draco ended the kiss early, sweeping Madison from Ginny's arms he bounced her up and down. Hermione; smiling also lifted Emily up, giving her a tight embrace. The family stood together as Rick snapped dozens of pictures as Narcissa and Becky burst into tears of joy.

"Are you going on your hummy moon?" Emily asked as the four of them sat in front of the fire at their home. "Not yet sweetie." Hermione kissed the top of her head. "Your dad and I decided we would have a more public wedding once I'm feeling better and after that we'll go on our honeymoon." Emily was satisfied with their answer and sat back, coaxing Madison to say Emily.

* * *

And like he had three weeks ago to the day, Draco stood at the alter, grinning from ear to ear.

Stepping out from the archway, Hermione smiled as well from the arm of Rick Granger. "Daddy, I love you." She whispered after a few steps. "I love you too darling." He told her with a smile. "I hope you know what to do!" He murmured with a laugh as he left her at the end of their trail together.

The ceremony passed much like their first one, but Draco fumbled with the ring and luckily Madison didn't squeal out once more. Everyone stood clapping, overjoyed that Hermione had come. The photographers took so many pictures the "Newly weds" could hardly see as they stepped into the horse drawn carriage to take them to the reception hall.

No one who wasn't at their first marriage knew that they had technically already been married, but they didn't see a need to tell everyone. Draco kissed his wife hungrily as the carriage progressed, stopping in front of the hall where they spent another four hours dancing and eating, happy to be together.

* * *

Draco pulled their bags outside as Hermione kissed the girls goodbye, they were to stay at the Zabinis for the three weeks of the honeymoon. "Darling, we have to make our reservation." Draco reminded her, hugging both girls, Draco wished them goodbye and spoke to Blaise before pulling Hermione out of a long hug with Ginny, holding their suitcases and taking her arm to apparate to their surprise Honeymoon destination.

Draco led her into the ritzy looking hotel over looking a white sandy beach, perfect blue waves rolling in. "Welcome…To Hawaii!" Hermione was awestruck, staring at the hotel as Draco checked them in. The bellboy took their bags and Draco swept Hermione into his arms as they walked into the honey moon suite.

It was picture perfect; on the far wall was a beautiful painting of a sunset, the other three walls red with orange palm trees, shadowed hearts surrounding them. The bed sat on the wall opposite the painting, orange sheets with red and black shadowed hearts covering it.

The couple laughed in excitement as Hermione set foot on the floor, she ran to the balcony to look at the waves. Draco stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, well that didn't last too long, as they got into bed that night…

"Mommy!" Emily ran to her, hugging her legs until Draco lifted her up, spinning her into a hug; Hermione did the same with Madison. The Zabini's welcomed them back and big them goodbye as the family apparated back home.

"Did you have fun?" Emily asked innocently. "Y-yes hun we did! Thanks for asking." Hermione said giggling. Draco came back in, carrying three glasses of pumpkin juice and a sippy cup of pumpkin juice as well.

Everyone drank in happy silence, simply happy to be a real family.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco recognized the signs of her illness but was terrified to point it out. He knocked on the door to their bathroom once more, he wished he could help her, but she was throwing up an awful lot. He had schedueled an appointment with Saint Mungos for that after noon and he was waiting for her to come out so they could drop the kids off and get to the hospital on time, since they wouldnt be apparating because of her weak stomach.

"I'll be out in a second Drake!" Hermione wheezed. "Uh, alright, dont rush." Draco shuddered, retching made him slightly sick himself, putting the girls coats on, Draco led them downstairs to be quickly followed by Hermione.


	14. New Additions to the Max!

Okay I hate writers block, it seriously just kicked my butt. Probably my worst of all chapters, but please don't tell me that I'll sit here happy and ignorant, I obviously don't own HP, so u can't sue me. A sortof out there chap. But this is what I've wanted to happen and I'm the author so ha!

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, how long have you been ill?" Draco sat back a bit, resting his back against the plastic of the chair, his arm resting comfortably on his wife's shoulders.

"Well, since shortly after Draco, myself, and our two daughters returned from our vacation in Italy, to celebrate our third anniversary." Hermione pondered. "Ah, alright…And could you explain to me what your symptoms have been?"

The mediwitch listened intently to what Hermione listed; things he had been listening to for the past two and a half months. He began to daydream… His mind was full of broomsticks and chocolate snitches…he could practically feel drool slipping from his mouth.

But suddenly the talking had stopped; both witches were looking at him curiously. Draco snapped his head up to look at his wife. "S-sorry?" He stammered, looking at her imploringly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes: "Drake, what I was _saying_ is did I seem off at all during the vacation? Maybe eat something funny? I mean you know me and paying attention."

Draco's brains practically screamed at him until he blurted out: "Hermione, what if you're pregnant!?" He hadnt meant to sort of yell it, but it just happened…

She paled, and then blushed, asking if the mediwitch could leave them alone for a moment. The woman nodded and walked out of the door, closing it with a click.

"Draco…Why would you assume that? Or. Or feel the need to yell it out?" She asked feigning calmness. "Well, the symptoms are just like the kind you get when you're pregnant Mione!" Hermione thought for a moment…

"Well, I'll take the test but I'm almost positive it's going to come out negative!" Draco smirked, happy at the possibility of another child; a boy perhaps?

"Alright, I'll go talk to the mediwitch, tell her what I need, you can go in the waiting room if you want…" Draco nodded, and trotted off to the waiting room, opening the book he had shrunk to fit in his pocket; Hermione had definitely rubbed off on him; reading for pleasure…Who would have thought it was actually very pleasurable.

* * *

"D-Draco?" Hermione pushed the door open. "Yes? Oh Hermione! What's happening?" She shook her head, and tugged his hand, indicating him to follow her. "Well?" He asked almost impatiently.

"This is…This…This can…Oh Merlin…" She sat back down in the seat Draco had deserted a mere twenty minutes ago; him sitting in the chair next to her. "Healer Krysmond; she performed a spell; that showed if there was anything…" She pointed to her stomach meekly.

"Yes, yes alright…" He coaxed her on. "Well I…I am pregnant…" Draco smiled, kissed his wife, and lifted her out of the chair, swinging her wildly. "Draco! Draco! I'm not done!" She squeaked frantically. "What could be better? Do we know the sex?"

Draco was overjoyed. Nothing could bring down his mood, until he noticed that his wife's eyes were shining; with tears… "Hermione…What's wrong?" She shifted under his gleeful gaze.

"W-well; not one…but…but three…" Draco sat back down. "Three? Like that number that comes after two?" She nodded weakly. "But…that…that still isnt the bad part."

He nodded; half of him needed the rest of her statement. The other half; wasn't too sure. "Two of the babies are…are fine! But one of the twins…well you see theres a set of twins and another baby, the twins are a boy and a girl, and the separate is a boy…"

Draco nodded. "The male twin…he's tiny, too small. They fear…they fear he won't make it through…Healer Krysmond says that most likely, his heart isnt strong enough…" Draco felt himself dizzying, fearing he would collapse; he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Malfoys are fighters…" He murmured, touching the emerald encrusted, silver cross he wore on a sterling silver chain around his neck. "What?" She asked, not hearing his statement. "No Malfoy ever gives up…Those three babies; they're all going to make it…" They sat in silence until the healer walked in. They thanked her and slowly made their way to the Zabinis, figuring out how to successfully tell them.

"Wow…I know you'll be okay, Mione. You'll keep every single one of those kids going." Ginny hugged her.

In the other room, Blaise had assured Draco as well. "Don't worry. You'll have the funding to take care of all of your children, and the love… Ginny and I, we both have all the faith in the world in you." Draco briefly hugged him, and held Emily's hand to accompany Hermione and Madison out.

* * *

"I love you Mione…and I'll never stop." Draco kissed his wife goodnight, as she fell asleep beside him.

"Three more babies…" He raked his hands through his hair. "Think I'll go have some tea…" he muttered to himself. Walking down the set of stairs, he saw Madison asleep on the couch. "Maddie?" He sat down next to her. "Ello daddy!" She said; her toddlers' voice amusing him. "Hey baby girl…" He put her in his lap.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked. "I dunno! I didn't want to sleep!" She told him with a grin. Draco repressed a smile and tried to say as seriously as possible: "Want to or not, it's time for bed, it's midnight, you should have been asleep four hours ago." The young daughter pouted, her arms crossing over her small body.

"But I just said I don't wanna!" Draco shook his head, and began to walk up the stairs. "Bed, come on now Maddie, its time for bed! You're four years old! You need your sleep!" She slipped out of his grip as soon as his foot crossed her doorway, and she ran as fast as she could to her older sister's room.

"Em! Daddy won't let me stay up!" She complained, jumping onto the bed. The seven year old plunged her head under her blankets, trying to push her sister off the bed. "Sissy! Stop! Sissy!!!!" Madison shrieked, holding onto the bed post.

"What do you want Maddie? Normal people are asleep by now!" She eyed her sister wearily. "Daddy's trying to make me go to bed!" She pouted. "Great idea!" Emily clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Just let me go to sleep!" She begged.

Madison frowned at her sister and slipped under the bed, keen to avoid Draco. "Emily was not even like this at four!" He muttered looking around the room. Emily had slipped back into slumber momentarily, and he heard an odd thumping from beneath the bed. "Ah ha!" He whispered, pulling Madison out by her legs.

"That's what you get!" He told her as he tucked her in tight. "Fine. Goodnight daddy." She told him, wiggling in her covers a bit. "Goodnight Pumpkin." He closed the door with a small click.

"Hmph! Not fair…" She muttered, trying to fall asleep.

"Draco? Is that you?" Hermione had woken up and was looking for her husband. "Yeah, Maddie was feeling sort of rebellious, but she's in bed now…" Hermione snuggled next to him. "Mm, that's good."

"Night love." He told her with a yawn.

* * *

Emily watched the rain drops sliver down the window, each one growing faster and faster. She watched one in particular until it slipped onto the window edge and remained motionless.

She was thinking about the fact that there would be three more babies coming. She wasn't sure that she was ready for that. Touching the cool glass with the palm of her hand, she thought back on the conversation.

"_Emily! Madison!" Her mum called up the stairs. The two girls raced each other down and Hermione motioned for them to sit down. Madison sprawled on the couch, Emily swung her legs over the side of the luxurious armchair that faced the fire and their parents faced them on the loveseat. _

"_Girls…" Draco began. "We; your mother and I; well, we're going to, uhm, well your mother is pregnant!" _

_The girls were silent. Both understood what pregnant meant, but neither were willing to speak up. "B-but; you're not going to have just one new sibling, your going to have three!" She tried to act as though the fact that they may have only two siblings wasn't hurting her inside, but Draco saw past the visage._

"_Are you serious?! Are they girls or boys?" Madison asked eagerly. The parents took Madison's delight to mean that both girls were happy and joyous at the occasion and proceeded to tell the girls the genders, yet Emily remained silent._

"_That's fantastic mum! Oh I just can't wait!!!" Maddie exclaimed with one final hug and running up the stairs. Her parents smiled and went into the kitchen, most likely to begin supper. Emily watched the doors swing to a close and she went back up to her room to finish reading._

And there she sat; watching the rain drip down from the clouds, pondering what the new babies would look like. She imagined a big nursery, painted silver and red; her parents' two favorite colors, three bassinets all lined up with the backs faced toward the window. Changing tables and rocking chairs and her mum, dad, and even little Maddie all sitting in the rocking chairs; each holding a gurgling baby.

She stood in the doorway as her family played with the babies not noticing her. She felt a tear run down her cheek; what if with these new babies, her family wouldn't have enough time to play with or love her? Even today they hadnt even acknowledged her.

She stood; swaying slightly from her legs being tucked under her while sitting on the window seat so long, and took a nap in her warm bed.

"Mione?" Draco said from where he was stirring his home made soup while she cut up individual pieces of chicken and laid them in pan. "Mm?" She responded keeping her eyes on where she cut.

"I got an owl from the magical maintenance department today about adding on the next room…" She kept cutting. "Oh really? What did they say?" He added a dash of pepper. "Well…They said that this house has withstood as many stretching jinxes as it can take."

She had finally stopped and looked at him. "Then what are we going to do? How can we add one more room?"

Draco was avoiding looking up at her. "They said the best solution would be relocation. Moving to a different house…" Draco knew his wife's feeling on the subject; he had brought it up once before, and she had carefully devised a thirty six item list on why they just couldn't. He had pretty much given up the subject, until he had figured out a new approach.

"Drake we can't!" She said dropping the knife on the cutting board with a clatter. "This is the perfect location! It's near my parents in the muggle world, your mother and Severus, the Zabinis, the Potters! Where else can we go that is this perfect?"

But Draco didn't seem troubled. "Well love, in just the next town over; which is still around everyone; even closer to Ron's and the Zabini's; there's land for sale; big enough to build our dream home!"

He had been planning for weeks; for he knew that the house couldn't take any more magical maintenance. "Draco! Are you serious? That's perfect!" She ran into his arms, to his enormous surprise.

"Really? You'll be up for it?" she nodded. "But let's make it a surprise for the girls!" He said with a smile. She agreed. "Great! Well I have a few magical contractors, and in four months, we'll be cooking our first dinner in our new house!"

She kissed him once more and returned to her cooking, soon after calling the girls down for dinner.

* * *

Sorry this took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to get out but idk I just wasn't in the writing moooooood. 


	15. The house

"OW! BLOODY HELL THAT HURT!" Hermione rolled her eyes and covered her daughters ears as Draco hit his own thumb with the hammer; once again.

Finally Draco had angrily kicked the hammer, picked it up, he continued on the door way. The girls sat on the grass in front of the half built house, leafing through a book of paint patterns, deciding what color the house was going to be.

"I don't know why you are looking through that!" Draco called. "I believe we already decided on black!" Hermione wrinkled her nose at Draco and then the sea foam green on that page and shook her head with a laugh.

"Ooh! Mum! What about this color blue?!" Madison asked eagerly showing her mother a pale blue. "Why I like it, how about you Em?" Her other daughter nodded as well. "Drake! We've found it!" Hermione shouted over the repeated hammering of her husband and the fourteen other contractors.

"Great…" He muttered to himself. "No! Daddy come look!" Madison wriggled out of her mothers' arms where she had been sitting beside her and ran into the house. But as her foot crossed the half finished doorway a contractor was levitating a plank of wood to go over the door but it was swinging dangerously near to her head. Both Hermione and Draco yelled "No!" But it was not them who moved quickly enough. Emily hastened to stand and took numerous long strides and swept her baby sister through the space between the planks holding up the house as the levitator was distracted.

"Oh my baby! Both my babies!" Hermione cried as she pulled them both into a hug. "Mom we're fine! _Please_! Let us gooooo!" Madison exclaimed. "You know what? Why don't we do something together? The three of us?" Hermione asked hastily, looking up at the tall oak tree in the front yard.

"Ooh! Like make a tree swing?" Madison asked with a smile. "Uhm, sure!" Hermione said, getting a long piece of rope from Draco's tool box. Taking her wand out; where she stood, Hermione waved it once, twice, three times, and the rope was tied securely to the tree and she drilled a hole into a plank of wood, tying the rope into that as well. Just low enough that it wasn't dangerous.

Emily hopped on first, placing a foot on the tree and pushing off as hard as she could. Emily swung, higher and higher, giggling happily until she switched with Madison. "Mum?" Emily asked as she watched her baby sister. "Mm?"

"Could we make a tree house?" Emily asked cautiously. Hermione concealed a smile and told her she didn't think that would be a good idea.

Emily was definitely saddened but tried not to show it as she clambered onto the other side of the swing with her sister. Hermione waved briefly to Draco with a smile who grinned back, before telling the girls it was time to go home for supper.

"Mum! Why can't we have a tree house?" Emily whined as she rinsed the potatoes in the sink. Hermione began an explanation but was cut off as a very familiar owl swooped in through the window.

"Girls, I, I'll talk to you about this later!" Hermione said, looking flustered. "Go play!" The girls shrugged but dropped the vegetables they had been holding and walked out, the door swinging to a shut behind them.

_Dear Mione,_

_It seems like it's been a while since I wrote that. I became bored so I left the guys, they won't notice, I'm working up in the tree, and I know the girls will love it! So tonight, since the girls will be sleeping over at the Zabini's, how about I cook you a romantic dinner and we spend the evening together?_

_Love, Draco._

Hermione smiled as she tucked the note away, blissfully happy remembering the days where they would slip each other notes in the hallways of Hogwarts. She hurriedly gave the girls their supper and apparated them to the Zabini's. Ginny greeted her and showed the girls inside and after the women each had a cup of tea, Hermione left.

As soon as her foot had crossed the door, Hermione's senses were intoxicated by Draco's home made roast chicken, and mashed potatoes. Her feet led her into the kitchen and into Draco's arms, him kissing her gently.

"Come on!" He pulled her out the door and spun on the spot, Hermione on one arm, a picnic basket on the other. As Hermione's feet stood steadily she saw she was in a small club sort of cabin, with five different colored hammocks hanging from the ceiling, several cushions lining the floor, and all sorts of games and books tucked into a few shelves on the far wall. Hermione looked out the small wooden window and saw the house slowly being built before them.

Watching with a dazed smile on her face, Hermione forgot there was anyone else there as she clambered over the window and sat on the tiny deck that surrounded the tree house.

Her knees tucked against the railing, her feet dangling, Hermione felt finally at peace. Draco rubbed her shoulders slowly at first, and as Hermione felt heavenly he sat beside her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and they ate the dinner together, speaking about the house, and the girls and the three little ones to come.

Hermione touched her stomach as a baby kicked and she smiled to herself. Draco wrapped his arm tenderly around her, watching the sunset with a smile. "So, we're all alone…"He began with a whisper. "I know…" She responded toying with the tips of his hair.

"So…" and without warning the two stood up and yelled: "I CALL THE SWING!" With a laugh, Hermione walked herself down the ladder as Draco shimmed down the rope, both jumping onto the swing and laughing as loud as they ever had, swinging wildly around the tree.

"Goodnight Love." Draco whispered kissing Hermione goodnight as she mumbled an inaudible response. "Life is so good…" Draco muttered reclining backwards, his head touching the pillows momentarily before falling asleep.

"DRACO! WHERE IS MY PEANUT BUTTER AND CELERY!?!?" Hermione cried as she sat in bed. Draco rushed upstairs, carrying the tray, and handed it to her, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you darling…" She purred as she chomped on her odd breakfast. Draco nodded and apparated to the Zabini's to pick up the girls. "Daddy!" Madison shrieked running into his arms.

"Well hey baby girl! Did you have fun?" Maddie nodded, her pony tail, jumping along with her.

"We went flying daddy!" Emily giggled as she ran in after her sister. "Thanks Gin! Blaise! I'll talk to you later!" Taking each girl in an arm he apparated back home. As they finally landed in the front yard Emily leapt from his arms and down to the quidditch field.

Watching her fly higher and higher Draco smiled to himself as he took Madison inside to make lunch. "Could I have a cauldron cake? Please daddy? Pleaaaaaaaaase?" She whined.

Draco finally reached into the cupboard, pulling out the savory sweet and handed it to the excited child. Reaching for it with a squeal, Emily ran back outside and watched her sister fly.

"Draco! You're back! Let me help with that…" Hermione cooed as she took the mixing bowl from Draco's hands. "I haven't made my pumpkin pasties in a long time! How about I do that!" Hermione said excitedly and Draco agreed and went to get the ingredients.

"Pumpkins…Sugar…" Draco muttered, taking a measured amount of everything. As his wife slowly stirred the multiple foods together, he slowly inhaled the delectable scent. With a smile he dazedly stepped out into the sunlight to call the girls in.

"Daddy! Are we!" Emily swooped upside down. "Going!" She twirled in the air once more. "To have!" Draco grew dizzy watching his daughter. "A Quidd-!" But she stopped mid-sentence as she neared the goal posts. "Itch, field at our new house?" She finished breathlessly landing before her father.

"Yes, now come on. Where's Maddie?" He asked but his daughter shrugged. "I dunno, last time I saw her she was headed towards the yard with a cauldron cake." Emily turned and skipped into the kitchen, but suddenly all noise was drowned out by a loud smash.

"DRACO! I UH DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Hermione shrieked as he heard a muttered reparo. Draco wearily shook his head as he headed toward the swing, hanging on the side of the house. He heard Madison's distinct joyous laugh and found her sitting at the swing, but she was not alone.

A young girl about Maddie's age, sat next to her. She had long black hair and light green eyes that reminded him a lot of someone he hadn't seen in years, and he was glad. "Delia! Are you being serious!?" Madison laughed, holding her side, as both girls laughed.

"Maddie, it's time for lunch, and who is this?" Draco asked. "Delia, are you coming?" A woman called, crossing their front yard. "Greengrass?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing as a familiar man stepped up next to Daphne.

"Draco." The man said stiffly as he picked up his daughter. "Daddy! This is my new friend Maddie!" Delia exclaimed, gesturing to Madison. "Nice to meet you Madison." Theo said, his eyes resting on her before landing and staying on Draco.

"Nice to see you Draco." Daphne said with a smile, and Draco returned the greeting, but Daphne glanced uneasily between the two men. "Draco what's taking so- Oh, hello there…DAPHNE! OH MY GOODNESS HOW ARE YOU!?" Hermione shrieked, embracing an old friend.

"Hermione! Oh I missed you!" The two women led their daughters into the Malfoy home as Madison stood, tugging at her fathers pant leg while Draco and Theo pored into each other's eyes, both teeming with an immense hatred.

"Daddy!!!" Madison finally exclaimed. "Yes, what Maddie?" Draco asked lifting her off the ground. "Who is this?" She asked, a small finger pointing at Nott. "That is Theodore Nott; I'll be in in a second." He told her, placing her down and patting her back as she ran into the house.

"She's sweet." Theo said without emotion. "Yes, she is. Is Delia your only child?" But Theo shook his head. "No, we have a nine year old son named Lucas as well." The conversation was bitter, distant and cold, and Draco made his way into the house as fast as he could.

"Thanks again for the lunch Hermione, it was fantastic!" Daphne said as she carried Delia next door. "Any time Daf, can't wait for the barbecue on Thursday!" Hermione grinned as she closed the door.

"The sooner we move the better." Draco spat as he stormed upstairs. Hermione; confused at her husband's behavior, slowly followed.

* * *

Hey guys sorry its been FOREVERRR but things hav been sooooooooooooooooo crazy but things r startin 2 calm down, but wit a new bf. Don't count on the most frequent updates!!! 


	16. Home Finally

"Draco?" Hermione called as she taped another box shut. "Yes love!?!?!" Draco's rushed voice rang throughout the slowly emptying house. "You said the movers would be here twenty minutes ago! Where are they?"

Draco shrugged as he lifted the box in front of Hermione and levitated it to the front lawn through the window. "Wouldn't it be easy to do them all that way?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's a pride thing…" Draco muttered as he left. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed, finally seeing the moving people arrive. Several men all wearing coveralls stepped from the truck and began wordlessly lifting their belongings onto the back of the truck.

Hermione watched from her window before running outside feeling obligated to help out. The men waved her away, pointing to her daughter trying to tug a raggedly looking, long, stuffed cat through a closed window.

Hermione slowly walked over to the struggling Madison and lifted the window, causing Maddie to fall backwards, the cat clutched in her hands. Madison looked up at her mother with wide eyes and a big grin and scurried off to find her sister.

Hermione followed behind and found her older daughter curled up in Draco's lap on the window seat, softly sobbing as her sister pat her back in what she tried to make a comforting way.

"Emily, I know this was your first real home, but you have three new little siblings coming! Shouldn't they get a nice home too?" Draco asked. Emily sniffled once more, looking up at her father, "So, we aren't gonna leave that home?" Draco smiled and told her they would be there as long as they all wanted to.

Emily's sniffs finally subsided as she was told she was no longer going to have to worry about a new a house. As Hermione wrapped Emily in a warm hug, they were joined by Daphne, Lucas and Delia.

"Hermione, darling, I can't believe we finally realize we live so close and you're leaving!" Daphne exclaimed with a hug. Lucas remained standing behind his baby sister until Emily looked up at him and they ventured onto the moving van together, hiding among the furniture.

As Delia stepped forward she pulled something out from behind her. In her hands was a small 10x6 wooden frame with a piece of white parchment under it. On the parchment were eight hand drawn people.

It seemed that Madison and Delia were sitting in front, Lucas and Emily standing above them with their mothers on either side of them and at the top; both fathers stood with their wands raised with green and silver sparks flying from them. The two families waved repeatedly as Delia handed the portrait to Hermione with a hug, and scampered off to play with Maddie.

Daphne helped Hermione as long as she could, but soon called back Lucas and Delia. First only Lucas appeared; his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair bopping toward them and Delia was tagging along behind, pulling on his hand.

Hermione hugged each child in turn before looking back at the picture, Hermione stopped the family. "Delia? Why did you draw your father and Draco like this?" She inquired. "I looked for old pictures and this was the most recent I could find, it was a clipping in a news paper." Delia shrugged.

Hermione; on a hunch, waved goodbye to them and ran onto the moving truck, determined to find the old photo albums. Finally discovering the box, Hermione pushed several albums aside before finding the small book that had been Draco's private notebook when they were at school.

Whispering the password, Hermione opened to the exact page she wanted in the black leather bound book. In the middle of the page was a picture of the dark mark and of Draco and Theo dueling beneath it. Following the pictures was a small yellowing article:

**RECENTLY AT MINISTRY OF MAGIC **

**Today at the ministry of magic, both highly esteemed members of the Wizengamot: Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy were dueling intensely with an unexplained fire burning inside them. Both were shouting several things such as: "Where has my best friend gone?" Or **"**You've changed so much you haven't even noticed!" but our writers were unable to get any closer. Though the duel drew to a close and both men turned their backs, it seemed something had happened that had destroyed the two's relationship. **

Hermione looked below the article and saw Draco's neat, slightly slanting hand writing.

_Today Theo asked the unthinkable. He asked me to help him march an orphanage to find a suitable heir for the Dark Lord and take the lives of the others alongside the death eaters; he said I would be rewarded highest among His humble servants. I told him my ways had changed; I had never even taken the mark. Theo yelled at me that I had weakened and he no longer knew who I was anymore, and before either of us had realized, our wands had been drawn and we were battling before something seemed to flash in Theo's eyes that he lowered his wand and walked away. He's sent me several letters since then and I have refused to open them, and when I tried burning them, they didn't go up in ashes once. _

_Draco _

Hermione closed the book slowly watching the retreating family, wondering if Daphne knew what Theo had done. As the two covers met, several envelopes spilled from the edges, all addressed to Draco, and unopened.

As she extended a shaking hand towards the letters Hermione glanced right and left and cautiously opened the envelopes. The first parchment was at least a foot long and as Hermione read it, her jaw dropped lower and lower.

On about the fourth line Theo had written:

**Draco. Please understand. I didn't want Daphne killed; I had to destroy the orphanage for all to believe it was gone. She worked at the orphanage with her son Lucas, I couldn't contact you, I felt weak. I didn't know which side was light until I saw Daphne again, please, for your best mate, please try to understand. **

For the rest of the page Theo begged and begged and Hermione wondered why Draco had never even opened one envelope. As steps approached; Hermione swept all the papers back together and tossed them into the box and hid behind the couch.

It was just a mover, and Hermione breathed easily and stepped off the back of the truck. "Mione? What were you doing in there? I told you not to lift anything! It's not good for the kids!" Draco scolded her as she froze.

"I-I was, uhm…" Hermione stammered as she stepped off the back but as she stumbled on the uneven driveway a letter flew from her pocket and fluttered to the ground. Draco's eyes narrowed as he snatched the letter off the ground and his eyes scanned the envelope before crushing it within his hand.

"What is this?" He snarled, his disposition changing completely. "Draco, I-I can explain!" Hermione pleaded. "Is this is what you've been doing? Siding with that traitor?!" Draco exploded. "Draco please!" Hermione begged.

"No! You don't even understand!" Draco snapped. But with her emotions like a hurricane, Hermione burst into tears as she fled. Draco's look of anger slipped momentarily as the envelope uncurled and revealed the text within.

Draco tried to shred the paper, but as he read Theo's letter, his grip was loosening. Finally as he ended the final sentence, Draco ran after his wife, the letter falling to the ground.

Their neighbor stepped forward from where he had been waiting and picked up the cream colored envelope and followed them into the house.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just didn't think he could change like that." Theo pressed his ear against the closed wooden door and heard the two speaking. "I just hope that you don't do what you did to Theo to any of your other friends!" Hermione sobbed.

Theo heard Draco stand as the chair weakly groaned under the weight loss and heard him cross the room. "Theo. So nice of you join us." Draco said; somewhat jokingly, and somewhat serious as he opened the door.

Theo was frozen in place before he stood and apologized and turned to leave. But a hand stopped him. "Wait, we have some catching up to do."

Theo let himself be tugged into the room where Hermione sat curled up in a remaining armchair, her arms resting on her stomach, her face turned away. Draco shifted awkwardly before meeting his ex best friend's curious gaze.

"Well I'm uhm well, you know how I am with apoli-" Draco stammered. But Theo wouldn't hear of it. "I accept mate. One of your best apologies yet." Theo embraced Draco quickly and pat his back.

"Glad to be back mate." Theo said with a smile.

* * *

"Well that's the last of them!" Theo heaved the last box into the now cluttered living room.

Hermione turned from the window where she stood with a sleeping Madison in her arms. With a silent smile, Hermione accompanied Draco to the far wall and placed Delia's picture right above the fire place.

Hermione sniffled and lay down on the couch alongside her daughter, her husband rubbing her back. With a smile on his face, Theo left the house.

* * *

Ew I kno, worst ch. ever rite!?! ughh next chapter. its THE LAST ONE! OH MY GOD! DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!? I wont hav any stories... not 2 worry I got one mixing 2gether! I just gotta whip it 2gether! 


	17. Isnt parenting a joy?

"Your turn!" Hermione yelled from her hiding place beneath the pillow. Draco swung himself out of bed, his bare chest practically white in the moonlight as he shuffled to the triplets room.

"Mariana, come on sweet heart, why are you crying?" Draco mumbled, rocking the month old infant. As if on cue, Carter; her twin was crying incessantly, causing Draco to hear the hallway squeak as his wife crossed it.

Sleepily grinning at Draco; Hermione swept her small son up into her arms, whispering a soft lullaby, the same that she had sung to Maddie as a baby. But as his siblings received the attention; it seemed that Brett was feeling left out, so he too released a loud wail.

Draco and Hermione both looked from their places in two of the three rocking chairs to see Emily walking into the room and lifting her brother from his bassinet. "C'mon little man, don't you want me to be nice and rested for my first day of school tomorrow?" The seven year old asked looking into the boy's wide brown eyes.

And sitting in the third rocking chair, Emily shifted her arms, leaning Brett against her left arm instead of her right.

Hermione smiled as she watched the small girl take care of her baby brother.

"Mum!!!!" Emily yelled from the kitchen; now eighteen years old; waiting to go to the station with her four siblings.

"Merlin darling, it's not your first day remember? It's Marianna, Carter, Brett, and Maddie's first day!" Hermione disciplined her daughter as she carried a trunk down the stairs, Emily's owl; Willow; screeching upstairs as the family cat; Clifford, mewed by its cage. 

"Oh gods. SILENCIO!!!!" Draco bellowed coming downstairs. As the entire house was blanketed in silence, Madison threw a silent fit, stomping her feet as she ran down the stairs.

Wincing; Draco lifted the spell once everyone was seated comfortably in the enlarged car. Madison and Emily were arguing about prefects and head girl possibilities, while at the same time the twins were constantly asking about school maps, while at the same time Brett was begging his father on tips to not get into a bad house and Draco was trying to convince him there was **no** bad house.

"Well, Emily was in Gryffindor, but Maddie's in Slytherin! Dad you were in Slytherin, but mum was in Gryffindor! Where am I going to end up!?" Brett was panicking. But as always his sister came to his rescue.

"Brett, relax, I know you're worried about dueling but Maddie _and_ Emily both said that you don't learn any big stuff till second year! Try and breathe!" Holding his hand tightly, Marianna calmed him down.

"Oh-oh, okay…" Brett didn't seem completely reassured but it would have to do. "Thanks Marianna." His sister squeezed his hand and smiled. "Any time bro, I mean what are older sisters for!" She giggled, emphasizing older sister.

Brett and Carter smushed their sister between them until her giggle fit was through. "Guys! Hey! Let me out!" Marianna squealed trying to push them from her. The boys tried holding her down before tumbling out of the doors and onto the pavement.

"Ouch dad, bloody hell that hurt." Brett muttered as he stood up. Marianna walked closer to her sisters as muggles around them looked awkwardly at their attire and possessions. "Em, Maddie, why are they staring?" She whispered urgently to the relaxed teens.

"They're muggles sis, non-magical people! They're so weird…Just don't look them in the eye, or they'll make you listen to a fellytone all day!" Maddie stage whispered, causing Marianna to tremble.

"Oh please! She's just trying to scare you Anna! They're very nice people." Emily said, waving to anyone who passed until a man saw it fit to wolf whistle at her, causing her mood to go sour.

"Well, most of them." She said without another word. Marianna and Maddie continued laughing until the three first years stopped short at the platform. "What if I don't get through?" Carter asked, looking around.

"Come on!" Marianna yelled as she ran through the platform, dragging her trolley behind her. "Oh, alright!" Carter yelled before plunging in as well. As Maddie and Emily followed, Brett was left standing between his parents who pushed him through the wall, tugging on the trolley as well.

Brett squeezed open one eye, and then the other and jogged to catch up with his siblings. "Dad! Look! It's the Hogwarts Express!" Marianna exclaimed gleefully, "Yes darling, just like you've always seen it, you get to board it today!"

Marianna's eyes widened with excitement and she quickened her pace, but without looking, she bumped into a young girl speaking to her parents. "Sorry! My bad!" Marianna shrieked; trying to calm her owl and pick up their possessions.

"No, its fine!" The other girl assured her. "I really am sorry!" Marianna tried again. "No, it's fine!" The girl finally concluded as her things were together again. "Oh, okay. Haha, I'm Marianna Malfoy."

The girl's green eyes surveyed her; "I'm Charlotte, Charlotte Delano." The two girls abandoned their families as they headed towards the train. "A friend on her very first day! Oh how exciting!" Hermione cooed; her hands clasped together.

"Darling, come on now…" Draco led his wife away, their children staying behind, sitting down on a bench. "So, Brett's done most of the talking, how you feelin' bout Hogwarts?"

Carter looked up and shrugged. "Looking forward to it I guess." Carter was never a conversationalist but as he tried to pull his trolley forward its front pocket spilled open revealing the top of the line racing broom that rested inside.

"Wow, wicked broom." A girl exclaimed stopping in her tracks. Her brown eyes widened as Carter carelessly tossed it back in its case and into the trolley. "Thanks." He muttered, his cheeks coloring.

"No problem, so how'd you get this anyway?!" The girl asked, her excitement getting the better of her. "Uhm, Christmas present." The girl was obviously impressed, but it seemed Carter didn't notice.

"Uh Carter? Could you come here for a second?!" Emily said whipping him over by his arm. "She totally likes you kid! Why in Merlin's name aren't you sweeping that girl off her feet?" Maddie asked in annoyance.

"Huh? Uh I don't know…" Carter said uncertainly, turning back towards the girl. "I'm Carter. Malfoy. By the way." He said leaning casually against the trolley. "Oh, I'm Melanie Davies." She said, placing her hands on the handles of her own trolley.

"What house were your parents in at Hogwarts?" Carter asked. "Both my mum and dad were in Ravenclaw, how about yours?" Carter didn't wait to reply and he said quite proudly: "Well my mum was a Gryffindor, but Dad was a Slytherin."

Melanie looked at him, but finally with a smile she nodded and helped him stand his trolley upright. "Thanks." He said also smiling. "Do you have a house you want to be in?" He asked the question that had obviously been nagging at him.

"Slytherin…" She said blushing. "Really? Why?" He asked with interest. "I don't really know to be honest, I've just always wanted to."

"You'd look nice in green." Carter voiced his thoughts before he realized. "Oh, uhm thank you…" she muttered pushing her dark, almost black hair back behind her ear. "N-no problem." Carter stuttered unable to meet her gaze.

As she left to meet her parents and brothers, the girls saw Carter's eyes follow her out of sight. "Aww. Cart's got a crush!!!" Emily squealed to Madison who giggled as well. "Shut it you two!" Carter said with reddening cheeks.

The girls giggled more but didn't say anything and followed their brother towards where their siblings and parents stood looking at the scarlet engine releasing a constant stream of steam.

"So are we really leaving?" Marianna finally asked quietly, causing everyone to turn towards her. "I thought you were excited sweet heart." Hermione said putting her arm around Marianna.

"I am, was. Is. I don't know!" Marianna said feeling rushed. "Don't worry! You'll have a great time!" Emily exclaimed. "Yeah! I mean you know I'll look out for you!" Maddie said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready…" She said unsteadily. "Come on, you know you have us." Her brothers said in unison, placing themselves beside her. "Exactly, you've got our entire family looking out for you, and then theres all your friends!" Draco said giving his daughter a hug.

"Okay daddy. I'm ready I promise. Promise you'll write?" She asked suddenly, and Draco handed his four children heading off to Hogwarts letters of good luck he had prepared the night before.

"Thanks daddy." His two daughters said hugging him, but soon enough his arms were full of children, all Malfoys.

And with a teary eye, and a sad smile, Hermione waved goodbye to her children, Draco's arm around her, Emily's head on her shoulder.

_On the train… _

_"Is this compartment full?" Marianna asked with wide eyes. But upon seeing her new found friend she had met at the station she hurried inside, ushering her brothers in as well. _

_"What do you think it'll be like?" Carter wondered aloud. _

**The triplets; three years later. **

**"Bye Carter…" Another good looking girl said as she exited the Gryffindor Common Room. "Nice choice bro." Brett said, his eyes not lifting from the book he read. **

**"See you guys! Wilson and I are going out to practice quidditch!" Marianna called as she held her broomstick in one hand, Wilson holding her other hand. "Bye." They both muttered. **

**"Think they'll make it to the fifth floor this time?" Carter asked his brother. "Let's find out!" They agreed, running from the seventh floor down to the secret passageway, but judging by the clatter of their broom sticks on the stone floor, The brothers smirked as one, throwing a fillbuster firework down the hall, causing their sister to run after them, shrieking about privacy as she went. **

I'm sooooo bad at endings! Bahh! Well w.e. sniffles snifflessss my stories all done 4 now, and I'm not putting up the next 1 till its waaaay better than it is noww I wanna thank allllllll my readers; u guys mean the world 2 me, and if u ever need help wit a story or want a story done u can talk 2 me! I mean itt! Thanks soooo much !!!!!!!!!!!MUAH:)


End file.
